Inner Demons X
by Tijiya
Summary: discontinued version, will be removed
1. The Formal

**Chapter One**

**The Formal**

A young woman sighed and tapped her pencil on the top of her desk. Her gaze wandered to the blinking clock that changed ever so slowly…agonizingly. She bit back a growl as her gaze returned to her paper. She could swear that the clock had read 5:57 for the past hour! Wait…her gaze shifted to the clock in alarm. She only had a few minuets to get ready! Her cerulean orbs widened as she jumped out of her chair, knocking it over in the process, and over to her closet. A faint knock was heard followed by her younger brother's voice.

"Are you ready yet?" he questioned the young Miko, who was currently buried in her closet.

"Just give me a minuet!" she called back and found the dress she had been looking for with a triumphant call of "Yes!" It was a deep blue that complimented her eyes wonderfully. The sleeves on it were split and a slit ran up the side of the dress from the bottom to the center of her thigh. It had a semi-low v-neck and sparkled with black sparkles. She slid it on, the soft material molded to her small form perfectly. She threw her discarded shirt over the alarm clock not wanting to look at the time worried that time would now fly too fast. She went over to the bathroom that connected to her room and put her long raven, blue tinted hair up in a bun with five inches of hair left down to fan over her neck. She wasn't one to wear a whole lot of make-up. She put on a bit of eye shadow and lip gloss since it was a formal she was going to. She was going to a school formal, new students who were going to join in the semester were welcome to join. Her mother suggested she go to become acquainted with one of those she'd be attending school with. Well, it gave her a break from Feudal Era. A much needed break. Kagome Higurashi did enjoy traveling back and forth from her era to the Feudal Era. She felt as if she had a second family back there, although there was one major rock that she tended to stumble over constantly. The rock being Inuyasha. She shook her head as she slipped on black heels; this wasn't the time to be thinking of the arrogant hanyou. When she stood up her eyes widened a fraction. She could slay a youkai ten times larger than herself, yet she couldn't walk in heels. There had to be something wrong there. Deciding it was safe enough, she removed her shirt to uncover the clock. As soon as she did she wished she hadn't. She was going to be late! The clock blinked 6:06 so innocently as if mocking her. She took off her heels and dashed down the stairs since she wasn't going to risk breaking her ankle from running in them. She made a dash out of the door, shoes still in hand, leaving behind a blinking younger brother and chuckling mother. Her feet froze on the cold ground and the wind nipped at her exposed skin. Kagome berated herself for forgetting her jacket. This fact alone motivated her to run quicker so she made it to the school before she froze her ass off. Just as she finished her last thought the school came into view. She stopped and hid behind a tree while putting on her shoes and catching her breath. Each intake froze her throat and lungs due to the cold air. She maneuvered her hands around her hair trying to make herself look presentable and straightened out her dress before heading to the school. Butterflies decided to have a party in her stomach as she came closer. She didn't know anyone who went here, yet she was here. Why oh why did she let her mother convince her to go? Taking a deep breath she entered the gymnasium where music could be heard along with the chatter of teenagers. Kagome had never felt so out of place…wait, scratch that she had. After all, walking around in Feudal Japan wearing modern clothing had pretty much made her feel out of place. Well, in any case she still felt out of place as she looked around.

'Well, a new school may not be such a bad idea. After all, I think my class mates have probably started thinking me a walking ghost after all of the illnesses they think I had gotten. Maybe a fresh start is just what I need,' she thought optimistically. 'Then in a few months everyone here will start thinking the same thing.' Her shoulders dropped. Would it be possible to convince her mother to let her be home schooled? 'I'll just become a wall flower, no one will notice anyway.' She made her way to the far back of the gymnasium unaware of two pairs of eyes watching her movements. A sophomore came up to Kagome and tapped her on the shoulder causing her to turn around.

"Hi, I'm Sugoiya Kayla," the girl smiled and held out her hand. Kagome shook it and returned with her own smile.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, it's nice to meet you."

"I just thought that I should warn you going over there may not be the best of ideas," Kayla said gravely. Her smile was diminished.

"Why ever not?" Kagome questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Those two are the punks of the school," she motioned to two young men in the corner seemingly talking.

"Maybe they're just misunderstood."

"Misunderstood? Them? No, they make themselves very clear. They're quite strong and the worst bullies in any school. I just thought I should warn you."

"Thank you for the warning, but I'll take my chances," Kagome smiled and continued walking to her destination. Kayla shrugged and went off to her own friends not wanting to be involved should anything happen. She sat in one of the hard back chairs and glanced over to the two bullies. The first was the tallest at a towering 5'9, if she had guess. His orange hair was similar to the Elvis style and his eyes were dark brown, almost black. He was clad in blue dress pants and a white button down shirt. He looked down at the second boy worriedly. The second one was shorter at 5'7, if anything. He had black slicked back hair that gave him a punkish look and chocolate brown eyes that she reckoned would be stunning had they not been full of anguish. He was clad in black dress pants and a dark, forest green button down shirt. But there was something about them, something odd. She stretched her senses out a bit and let her aura wrap around them. She saw their surprised expressions and stifled a giggle. The taller young man was 100 percent human, except for the fact that he had incredible spirit energy. She moved her gaze when his shifted to her form. When she felt his gaze leave her she saw him whisper something to his companion. Letting her aura wrap around the second young man, since directing her gaze away made her break her concentration. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. He had demonic energy, it was clear to her that he was a hanyou. Though, that's not what really surprised her. It was the amount of power he had, it was incredible! She hadn't felt anything like it, not even from Lord Sesshomaru, Naraku, or even Inuyasha! Yet here was this boy, no man, with power that surpassed Naraku who contained half of the Shikon no Tama in his possession making him ten times stronger. This time both heads jerked towards her. She let out a small squeak, they had sensed her energy surround them! She smiled nervously and turned her gaze to the dancing that was currently going on. Her nerves were on edge. Luckily she was smart enough to conceal the Shikon Kakerra she possessed. She mentally berated herself for the second time that night. How could she be so foolish to act on a whim? On top of all of that she was going to attend school with a dangerous hanyou and a potentially dangerous human! There had to be someone up there that hated her. The music ended and the DJ changed it from the normal quickened pace to a slower pace.

**I used to wonder if there was someone**

**Out there that would understand what I go through**

**I can't tell my friends for they wouldn't understand**

**They'll never know what it's like**

**Even though each day I live in shadows**

**Is there someone that will understand me**

Kagome watched as the first few teens came out and started dancing as more followed in their lead. Dresses swirled around the female's legs and the males had their arms wrapped securely around the women they were dancing with. Kagome smiled slightly as an image of Inuyasha in black dress pants and a red dress shirt dancing with her on the new moon flashed through her mind. But it was darkened when the image of her was replaced with Kikyo, the better of the two to the hanyou. A forlorn sigh escaped her lips as she became engrossed in the lyrics.

**I just want someone to understand**

**So I can let it all out**

**And possibly find common ground**

**I don't want to be alone**

**But I am everyday no matter what I do**

**I don't want to hide it**

**I don't want to lie**

**But it's something that they just wouldn't understand**

Looking over at Kagome, Yusuke Urameshi became entranced. His gaze locked on her small form. This did not go unnoticed by his friend, and partner, Kazuma Kuwabara. He remembered the powerful surge of energy surround himself and Yusuke. Odd, she seemed so normal, yet she had an incredible amount of energy. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, it was so…pure. He couldn't feel any of her energy at the moment though; he suspected that she must know how to conceal it.

**I'm beginning to have my doubts of finding someone**

**I feel like I'll walk alone the rest of my days**

**But when I caught your eye**

**Something in me sparked**

**A whole new light a whole new hope**

**And to the light I reached out**

**Hoping to find**

**Someone who understands**

"How could all of that power come from her?" Kuwabara wondered aloud. Without turning to Kuwabara, Yusuke spoke.

"I'm not certain, but she's strong. Whoever she is. Maybe Kurama might know more about this, I can't pinpoint what type of energy surrounds her. It's too pure to be youkai energy, way too pure." Kuwabara nodded his agreement. Youkai energy was tainted even if they had the purest of intentions. It was natural and there was nothing that could be done about it.

**I just want someone to understand**

**So I can let it all out**

**And possibly find common ground**

**I don't want to be alone**

**But I am everyday no matter what I do**

**I don't want to hide it**

**I don't want to lie**

**But it's something that they just wouldn't understand**

Kagome found herself finding parts of the song she could relate to. She recognized the singers immediately, she had their Cd's. They were quite famous among both the young and old generations. Akira Togashi and Maya Takahashi. Their voices blended beautifully as if they were born to sing together. Harmony, something she wished she could find with someone. Doubtful that would happen when she was still going after a hanyou that wouldn't look twice at her.

**At first I was afraid that you'd turn on me**

**If I ever told you the truth**

**So I kept it in not wanting you to freak out**

**No matter how much it tore me inside**

**You knew and told me it's okay**

**You told me that I could trust you**

**You said that you'd never stand away**

**Now that you're here**

Kagome didn't notice someone approaching until a shadow fell over her. She snapped her head up in surprise; she looked into the chocolate gaze of the young man she had seen only moments before. He held out a hand to her then spoke.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked. One dance couldn't do any harm.

"Sure," she smiled, took his hand, stood, and let him lead her to the dance floor. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and he her waist. He dwarfed her since she was only 5'4. Then they began moving to the soft beat of the music.

**I just want someone to understand**

**So I can let it all out**

**and possibly find common ground**

**I don't want to be alone**

**But I am everyday no matter what I do**

**I don't want to hide it**

**I don't want to lie**

**But it's something that they just wouldn't understand**

Yusuke knew that she must be one of the new arrivals to their school since he didn't remember seeing her the days that he actually bothered coming. Her cerulean eyes were soft, yet they seemed sad, aged, and held much wisdom for a young woman her age. It was as if she'd seen things most people could only imagine.

"Are you new to this school?" he asked. A soft smile passed her lips.

"Yeah, I'll be attending Monday," she replied. Silence fell between the two as they danced before Kagome spoke again, "My name is Higurashi Kagome."

"Urameshi Yusuke."

**When you opened up to me and told me your story**

**I found that we were alike**

**Different yet similar**

**Quests we go on each day, yet did not have a choice**

**Different yet alike**

**I told you the whole story no parts cut out**

**Tears coursed down my cheeks**

**In sadness and in fear**

**I didn't want you to leave**

**Knowing that you're now here**

**You put your arms around me**

**And told me that I'm no longer alone**

Silence lapsed between the two once more. Kagome had to wonder why he seemed so saddened. His eyes told a story of anguish….betrayal. She wondered what could make such a look in his eyes. It reminded her of the way Inuyasha looked when Kikyo was brought back to life as dirt, clay, and bones claiming he had betrayed her. Life is heartbreak, but this seemed to go so much deeper than that.

**I just want someone to understand**

**So I can let it all out**

**And possibly find common ground**

**I don't want to be alone**

**But I am everyday no matter what I do**

**I don't want to hide it**

**I don't want to lie**

**But it's something that they just wouldn't understand**

Her half-lidded gaze moved around the room unknowingly. Everyone seemed so happy, oblivious to what had to happen in the past so they could lead the lives they lead now. Suppose the past was changed in a major way, everything she saw now would be gone. Replaced with a picture of devastation and torment. That's why she was so careful when she traveled back and forth, she didn't want to disturb the present time. It was just fine the way it is. She knew the risks of going there, but she did. She had a job to do…although Kikyo could probably do a much better job. Kagome forced all negative thoughts into a file in her mind for her to ponder later. Right now was supposed to be an enjoyable time. Not one of deep reflection! She slid her eyes closed welcoming the warmth from the male in front of her. It actually felt nice to be held knowing that the male that the hands belonged to wasn't going to kill you. Too bad the feeling couldn't last forever. She'd probably never talk to the young man again once school started. It was a large place; she didn't even know what grade he was in. Although, if she had to guess, he might be a sophomore or junior. He didn't look that much older than her. She was a sophomore; she was surprised that she wasn't held back. For that she was entirely grateful!

**I don't want to let you go. **

I just want you to understand.

I don't want to let you down.

I don't want to hurt you.

I just wanted,

I just needed,

Someone like you.

When the song ended they walked off of the dance floor as a quick song picked up. After hanging around half an hour more talking to Yusuke, she said that she should head home. When she thought no one was looking she took off her heels and rubbed her sore ankles.

"Now I know why Sango wears flat bottomed boots," she groaned. Looking around once more, knowing it was getting colder by the second, she took off with her shoes still in hand wanting to get home before she froze. Or before her feet went numb. She didn't like the idea of either very much.

Yusuke stepped out from behind the tree watching the retreating Miko. He wondered why in the world she removed her shoes, but it made sense once she took off running. He almost felt compelled to follow her. To find out more about her than just her name and the fact that her energy is incredible, but he held back. He'd probably see her again. He just had to be patient and let fate guide them together again. If that didn't work then he'd give fate a little…push. He'd see her again, one way or another.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**You find a piece of paper laying on an oak desk, you pick it up and read:**

**_I, Tijiya, hereby state no claim to the following anime:_**

**_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi _**

**_Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi_**

**_I only borrow them to amuse myself and my readers. _**

**-.-.-.-**

**Another piece is underneath the first, you read:**

**_I, Tijiya, however state claim to the following song:_**

**_Not Alone Anymore (c) Tijiya_**

**_Please do not take it without my permission._**


	2. The Break Up

**Chapter Two **

**Break Up **

An alarm clock went off buzzing annoyingly. A lump under dark blue covers simply shifted before settling down again. The buzzing continued showing no sign of stopping. The lump groaned in annoyance. A hand came out from the warmth of the blanket feeling around for the annoying contraption that she wished to shut up. Finally she felt the hunk of metal and pushed various buttons, looking for the one to shut it off. Finally the buzzing stopped and the hand fell limp as she started to drift back off to dream land. A young boy with short black hair and mischievous brown eyes, tip toed into the room looking at the lump. He poked it twice earning an annoyed grunt. He poked it again, this time earning a slap of the hand. He withdrew the abused appendage and glared at the lump that was his sister.

"Are you planning to wake up sometime before the end of the year?" he asked. The lump shifted a bit, but didn't come out from under the covers.

"No," came the sleepy reply. Souta simply blinked before looking to the end of the bed as a grin spread across his face.

Grandfather was downstairs sweeping the steps of the shrine, despite the fact that it was rather cold. He smiled to passersby, who would incline their heads in recognition. Silence fell on the shrine, something that was rather welcomed. Although, it wasn't to last when a loud shriek ran through the area. He looked to the shrine and mentally counted down.

'5…4…3…2…'

"Souta!" Kagome's voice tore through the air shrilly.

"Hm, I must be getting slow in my old age," he muttered and continued sweeping the steps. It wasn't unusual for Souta and Kagome to quarrel, in fact it was becoming a daily occurrence. When she was home anyway.

Souta thundered down the stairs quickly followed by his angered sister. He ran behind Kun-loon knowing Kagome wouldn't attack him when she was watching.

"Good morning you two," she smiled warmly. Kagome returned the smile and settled for sitting at the table instead of strangling her younger brother. She inhaled the smell of pancakes, sausage, and egg. Souta jumped into a chair across from Kagome and began devouring his breakfast as if it would be his last meal. Rolling her eyes, Kagome began to eat her own breakfast.

"Do either of you have any plans for today?" Kun-loon questioned.

"Going to Koruso's," Souta said around a mouthful of pancakes.

"I'm going to have to go shopping today since I'm going to return to Feudal Japan in a few days," Kagome replied then took a bite of egg.

"Are you going with anyone?" Kun-loon just had to ask.

"Nope, probably better that way though." Kagome stood and cleaned up her place then ran upstairs to get dressed since she was clad in only shorts and a large shirt. Not to mention her hair resembled a rat's nest. After a shower she dug through her closet and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved white shirt with a black kitty on it wearing a Santa hat. In bold red letters beneath the kitty read 'Mewy Christmas'. Kagome brushed her hair and darted out the door with a quick kiss to her mother, shoes once again in her hands. She yanked them on outside remembering that she wasn't in a rush today. She could take the time to stop and smell the roses if she so desired. At least she remembered to grab her jacket this time. Pulling it on, she made her way to her desired destination. A small smile spread across her lips relishing in the wonder that is known as silence. When she was with her companions silence was a rarity, she didn't mind the ever busy chatter of her friends, but sometimes she just needed silence. Her walk ended sooner than she would have liked when she came upon the mall. Bracing herself for the noise inside she walked in and immediately began her search for the store she needed. The bell rang as she entered the store that was known as 'Feudal Desires'. Kagome knew where to go and what to look for. She purchased four everyday travel Kimonos, had three kimonos altered to fight in, and two formal kimono's. She had purchased one for Sango; she thought that the Youkai slayer would like it. With her bags, she walked out of the store then went upstairs to the store she knew carried quivers made originally for cosplay. They were sturdy and durable, the real thing although no one knew that she wasn't going to use it for cosplay. Soon enough she had gotten all she needed and headed out of the mall to the store where she'd be able to purchase medical supplies and food. The young Miko groaned a bit as she carried all of the heavy bags after her shopping was through.

"Okay, I'll pack all of this stuff tonight, go to school tomorrow then return after school," she noted to herself quietly. She was cutting through the park so as to not receive odd looks at her 'agenda'. "Oh, and make sure that mom is the one who makes up the excuse. I don't want anyone to think I've gotten the 'Inuyasha Disease' …" she grumbled not doubting for a moment that her grandfather would think of something such as that. Little did her grandfather know she suffered that one whenever she went to Feudal Japan! A laugh escaped her. She stopped and looked up at the sky with a small smile. Her eyes fluttered closed as she basked in the sun. Her eyes snapped open when something landed on her forehead. Taking it in her hand she looked at it in confusion. "A blue feather?" she cocked an eyebrow. Shrugging she placed it in one of her bags and continued on her way home. She would not have been so curious had the feather been smaller, but it was quite large.

'It must have come from a relatively large bird!' she thought. Kagome could have sworn she heard a small keening noise from above. Shaking her head, thinking she was hearing things, she quickened her pace. Once out of the park she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know what was in there, but she didn't want to find out! Kagome smiled at her mother as she walked inside.

"How did your shopping go? Did you get everything you need?" Kun-loon asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied then went upstairs to put everything in her new bag. She left out a sky blue kimono that had a white feather design on it. She planned on wearing it tomorrow. On her desk, folded neatly, was her new school uniform. It was blue, the skirt was much longer than her previous one, and it had a yellow neck tie. "Well," she said as she lifted it in examination. "It's much more modest than my last one," she laughed aloud. Placing it back on her desk folded, she made her way over to her bed. No longer was her room pink, she had grown out of it since being in Feudal Japan. The bed had a dark blue comforter and a black ruffle. Her curtains were white with beautiful forest green designs on it. Her walls were painted a creamy white with the same green designs on it just like her curtains. Kagome liked it; she thought it suited her perfectly. She flopped onto her bed and flexed her toes. She didn't want to be expelled from her new school, but yet she had to search for the Shards of the Shikon no Tama.

'Although Kikyo could probably do a much better job,' she thought sourly. 'Why do I keep returning?' An image of why popped into her head. 'Shippo…' If she left then she would be leaving him behind. She was very protective of the young orphaned Kitsune she thought of as a son. He always knew how to cheer her up, although sometimes that would result in getting thwacked by Inuyasha. 'I couldn't possibly leave him behind, but that's his home. My home is here; my school and family are here. The only reason I have to go back is because of the shards…' her thoughts turned sour once more. Buyo was the one to shake her out of her thoughts. He meowed loudly demanding attention. She smiled and ran her hand through his soft fur. He settled down on the bed purring as she continued to pet him.

"Heh, you always come around just in time," she said to Buyo who simply meowed in return. Buyo's amber gaze shifted to something on the ground. He jumped down and batted at it with his white paw. For a fat cat, he could react quickly. "What is it Buyo?" Kagome asked as she knelt down next to him. She saw what he was fascinated in and took it before he could carry it off. The thing in question was the large blue feather. Kagome placed it on a shelf of her bookcase that Buyo couldn't get to and sat next to him. He seemed rather happy that she started petting him again since he started purring loudly once more. A smile slipped across her face.

"When in doubt….pet a cat!" she laughed. Buyo rolled on his side, she sighed deeply. Glancing over to her bed, the side of a box was visible. Emotions flashed through her cerulean colored eyes. Shaking her head, Kagome smiled once more. "No, I will not dwell on any of the bad things right now. I'm home, I'm going to a new school, I have much to be happy about! But…I just hope that Yusuke and his friend Kuwabara prove to be allies, not enemies. I have no need for anymore," Kagome said aloud. "With my luck," she laughed. "They'll try something just before I return to the past!" For some reason she found her predicament rather funny, she wasn't sure why, but she did.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke gazed out of his bedroom window. He spotted something blue fly in the sky towards his window, it seemed to be shrinking by the second. Puu flew in through the window and landed on the bed while calling out his namesake.

"Hey Puu," Yusuke pet the now small spirit beasts head. "Where have you been?" Puu simply keened in reply and nuzzled his hand, earning a small smile from the Mazuko. Puu could assume the form of a large, blue phoenix since Yusuke's youkai blood had been awakened. But only when Puu was around him was when he would be able to assume a smaller form. When he had first acquired Puu, Yusuke had wanted nothing to do with him. He was a small, fuzzy, blue thing that resembled a squashed penguin. Yusuke didn't like him all that much because he didn't want to be seen as a softie, which is what Puu had been portraying at the time. Puu could be as mysterious as Yusuke. Yusuke went over to the bed and lay down while lacing his hands behind his head. Puu curled up next to him contentedly. He lay there looking up at the ceiling for a long while thinking. He was no longer a Spirit Detective; he had been relieved of his duties by King Yama. Of course he was also hunted by the Rekai just because of his bloodline. After serving all of those years with the Rekai they didn't trust him when they found out that he was a hanyou! At least Koenma trusted him; he didn't want to see Yusuke dead for the third time.

'Doesn't his father know by now that I'm one of the good guys?' Yusuke thought with a small growl. As if being hunted by the Rekai wasn't enough, Keiko had also broken it off! He closed his eyes as he remembered what had happened that day.

_Yusuke sat patiently on a park bench waiting for _ _Keiko__. For once he was on time for their date! He wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be all right; since he no longer worked for the Rekai it'd be easier to make their dates. Of course there would be the occasional Youkai that would escape the barrier and attempt to destroy him, but that wasn't important right now. His thoughts were set on the love of his life. _ _Keiko__ is the reason that he's still walking around. Without her, he'd have stayed dead. His sensitive hearing picked up her soft footsteps. He stood and turned his cocky grin in place. _ _Keiko__ didn't return his grin with a smile. His grin quickly fell as he walked up to her knowing that something was wrong. _

_"What's going on _ _Keiko__?" he questioned. She refused to look at him. "Did something happen?" _

_"Yes, something did happen," she said quietly. Yusuke's shoulders dropped thinking that something happened to her family. "Yusuke, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. But, you've changed." _

_"Look, I know that I seem a bit different, but it's still me." _

_"You're now a hanyou right?" _

_"Yeah, what's this about?" he cocked an eyebrow. _

_"I just…I can't have a relationship with someone that has youkai blood in them. If we had children…they'd be hunted because of their blood! I can't do this, I just can't. I want a normal relationship with a normal man, that just can't happen between us," she whispered and turned her back to him. _

_"_ _Keiko__, you know I would protect you within an inch of my life!" he exclaimed desperately. _

_"You can't always be there, I'm sorry Yusuke. I just can't do this, good bye," she then ran from him. Yusuke reached a hand out as if to stop her, but let it fall back to his side as he dropped his head dejectedly. Never in his life had he thought that _ _Keiko__ would do something like that. Just because he was a hanyou she didn't want to be with him. As everything _ _Keiko__ had said settled into his mind, he stared at the place she had previously been. When everything, at last, sunk in he sat on the bench and put his head into his hands. He was shaken by her harsh words, he didn't know if she had meant them to come out like that, but that's the way they came. His childhood friend, his girlfriend, the one he loved…gone. She knew him better than anyone, but left all because of his heritage. He sat there until rain started to pour from the heavens, but even then did he stay until it started to drench the youth. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**You find a piece of paper laying on an oak dest, you pick it up and read:**

**_I, Tijiya, hereby state no claim to the following anime:_**

_**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi**_

_**I only borrow them to amuse myself and my readers. **_


	3. Sariyashiki High

**Chapter Three **

**Sarayashiki High **

Wearing her new school uniform, Kagome walked down the stairs. Souta was already finishing off his breakfast of Frosted Flakes. She walked over to the cabinet, grabbed a bowl and glass, and placed them on the table before grabbing a box of Cheerios and the milk. She filled up her bowl with the cereal and milk then poured orange juice in her glass before digging into her breakfast.

"Nervous?" Souta asked as he put his bowl in the sink to wash.

"A bit," she replied around a mouthful of Cheerios. "I'm going to return to the past after school," she added as an after thought.

"Aww, but you haven't been here all that long!" Souta protested.

"You know I have responsibilities there." she looked at her younger brother.

"I know, I just wish you could stay here longer than a week or so at a time." Kagome downed her orange juice and practically inhaled the rest of her breakfast and placed them in the sink.

"I know you do," she said quietly. They both grabbed their shoes and bags then headed out the door for school after saying good-bye to their mother. After dropping Souta off Kagome made her way to her new school, she just knew that her grades were going to suffer and she'd be expelled! A groan passed her lips as she rubbed her temples thinking of the reason _why _her grades suffered.

'Now I find out that Youkai reside in my era as well!' she thought. No matter where she went, the shards would never be safe. Kagome paused and looked out at the school grounds, teens headed inside while talking a mile a minute. She smiled, so what if she wasn't really normal? She could act like it for a day. Heading inside she proceeded to the front desk to get her schedule. Her steps quickened when she realized that she only had three minutes to find the front desk and get her schedule! Someone latched onto her arm spinning her around from the momentum. Kagome opened her mouth, ready to scold the person who dare stall her when a laugh erupted from the male who relinquished his hold on her.

"What is so…" Kagome didn't finish her sentence when she saw Yusuke standing next to her.

"I think 'funny' is the word you're looking for," he grinned. Kagome placed her hands on her hips.

"Ha ha ha," she drawled. "So, why did you stop me?" she asked.

"You're looking for the front desk right?" he countered her question with one of his own.

"Yes," she replied.

"Thought so," he murmured. "You're going the wrong way," Yusuke pointed out.

"Oh," was her oh so brilliant reply. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'll show you where it is," he said.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled and followed him. Looking him over, Kagome noticed that instead of the required blue, Yusuke wore a green uniform. Not only did he _look_ rebellious, he acted like it too. Upon retrieving her schedule, he showed her to her first class then they departed ways. She'd see him in the next period though; they had a few periods together. Lunch finally rolled around, Kagome scanned the lunchroom for the familiar dark haired teen, but didn't find him. She walked out of the doors that lead to the school grounds. She had wanted to ask Yusuke if he wanted to join her outside, but since she was unable to locate him it seemed she'd be eating alone. Kagome was thankful that the chill wind, which had blown through the previous night, had settled down.

"Right here right now!" a voice bellowed followed by a good natured laugh.

"I think that something got knocked loose in there!"

"Hey!" Kagome looked over to the oak tree to find Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing, Yusuke looked as if he was enjoying it! Yusuke side-stepped as Kuwabara threw a punch at him, Yusuke counter attacked with a knee to the gut. He soon found himself locked in a head lock courtesy of Kuwabara. Both were grinning, that's when they noticed they had an audience, who was trying not to laugh. Kuwabara, noticing his friend's attention was solely on the girl, suddenly released Yusuke letting him fall to the ground in a heap. Kagome bit her bottom lip in an attempt to keep her laughter to keep from spilling out. Yusuke pulled himself and crossed his arms trying to keep what little dignity he had left. After a face plant like that, because he had been distracted, there wasn't much left to save. Kagome remembered back when Kayla had warned her about the two bullies of the school. Sure, they looked punkish, but beyond that they acted like normal teenage boys wrestling around with each other.

"Hey Kagome," Yusuke greeted, His cocky grin reminded her faintly of a certain hanyou.

"Hey," she replied. Kuwabara, since she was distracted by Yusuke, took that moment to discern her aura. A pink aura emitted from the young woman, but it wasn't normal spirit energy. It was holy, no…not holy…pure! He had thought that they had been mistaken about her aura when they first met her, but this proved it. Her energy was pure, inside and out. Suddenly the aura flared out for a moment before reeling back in, however the sudden burst sent Kuwabara and Yusuke stumbling backwards. Yusuke's enhance hearing picked up the sound of screams, a youkai was attacking. Kagome glanced at the clock with a small sigh of frustration. With a small smile she turned and ran inside dumping her untouched food in the trash on her way.

"What is it Urameshi?" Kuwabara questioned as he looked at Kagome's retreating back.

"Youkai," he replied simply. Both young men ran off the school grounds to where the attack was taking place. "Damn, there are too many people around!" Yusuke cursed. The youkai was a large oni. Kuwabara started to run at it, when he ran between its legs he summoned his spirit swords and slashed at its legs, called his energy back, and kept on running. Yusuke ran at the large thing, jumped up, and gave it a nice kick in the gut. The youkai growled and chased after them, unknowingly doing just what they want. Once all three were out of sight the oni was greeted with a Rei Gun blast. It roared in pain and anger then slashed blindly at the two. Yusuke jumped over the large clawed hand that came swiping at him and Kuwabara ducked. Yusuke backed up as Kuwabara ran over to the back of the oni. Both readied their attacks, when they were about to strike Kuwabara was knocked into a tree. The large hand of the oni collided with Yusuke in that moment of distraction. His vision swam, three oni were now in the clearing each of varying color.

'Isn't this perfect,' he thought sourly as he stood. Kuwabara groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"It seems this isn't going to be so easy," he muttered.

"Well that just means we're going to have to kick it up a notch!" Yusuke grinned at the aspect of a good fight. Kuwabara nodded and summoned his double spirit swords. When the oni thought it would be funny to try and squash them like ants is when it became rather frustrating. Instead of concentrating on killing them, they had to worry about being squashed! If there was one more person to help then each youkai would be distracted by one of them. 'It wouldn't be so hard!' Yusuke thought bitterly. One thing he hated about oni was they loved to travel in packs to make it harder for those trying to kill them. As if reading his thoughts, someone ran between the green youkai's legs. The sound of a bow being strung reached his ears before the sound of it flying through the air became known.

"What are you two dopes standing around for?" the woman bit out. "Deal with the other two!" Once arrows became useless, the woman resorted to using a katana. Blood splattered everywhere when Kuwabara cut the blue oni's right leg sending it tumbling to the ground. Jumping onto it, Kuwabara drove his swords through its back. One down, two to go. Yusuke's was the next down after a Rei-gun blast to the forehead. Lastly was the green oni, neither had paid any attention to how she killed it. She sat on the ground near them panting. They were able to get a good look at her. Her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her cerulean blue orbs were currently hidden from view under her thick eyelashes. She wore an outfit that certainly raised suspicion. It was a black bodysuit with forest green trimming around the neck. Her armor was the same forest green and was trimmed with red reminding the teens of Christmas. Covering the lower part of her face was a silver mask of sorts that was held in place with the same red fabric her sash was made out of. Around her neck was a silver chain with a small blue feather, about the size of Yusuke's thumb, on the end of it. She drew a knee up and placed a hand on it while placing her katana to the side next to her discarded bow and arrows. Yusuke tried to place her aura, but for some reason it came as a mixed signal not giving him any idea as to who or what she was. Before either could ask her anything she stood and went over to the green oni and picked something up. Both felt a strong wave of power before it seemingly vanished from thin air.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked gruffly. The woman turned to him with a small laugh.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased before turning around once more. "Look, I just came because I didn't feel like seeing you two flattened like pancakes."

"Hey!" both men shouted.

" Oni youkai aren't stupid and I'm not saying you two are either. You're just lucky that help came to deal with the third oni," she sighed. The woman turned to them and looked at them in thought. She started to pull something from a hidden pocket in her sash causing both men to stand on guard. "Relax," she put up a hand as she pulled out a small flute on a chain. "If you ever find yourself in a fix like this again, just blow into this flute. It won't sound like anything to you, but I will come and assist you wherever you may be," she said and handed Yusuke the flute. "It only reacts to the touch of a youkai, so only then will it work."

"Why are you giving me this?" Yusuke questioned. He was also curious about how she knew he was a youkai!

"Just as I said, I'll come and help. I don't doubt that you'd be able to handle youkai, but think of it as a last resort it you will," she winked and took off avoiding any further questions.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Through the sea of black, a red headed young man was visible walking along the crowded sidewalk. His emerald eyes were calculating to anyone who would look into them, looking past that you would see wisdom that only comes with age. He seemed normal enough, but if you knew him you'd know otherwise. Shuichi Minaminow is no ordinary teenage boy, although that is the façade he encourages throughout a daily basis. He, along with the other Rekai Tantei, were released from their duties as Rekai Tantei. A five hundred year old spirit Kitsune had taken up residence within him before his birth. Shuichi is the lenient human soul, Youko is the spirit kitsune soul. They merged halfway creating Kurama. He was a sweet boy who works hard and is concerned for his mother's well-being. Yet, in battle, he has an eerie calm and would kill without a second thought if the time called for it. To some adults, he seems older than he really is….they don't know how close to the truth they are. He walked into a bookstore casually not really placing what seemed to draw him to come.

_'Face it, you're as bored as we are,' _Youko, the spirit kitsune, grumbled. Kurama pointedly ignored Youko as he continued to look among the shelves of books. He walked toward the back of the store; a few old books cluttered the shelves. _'They look to be almost as old as I am. Don't start…' _Youko warned his counterparts, his tail twitching in annoyance. Kurama kneeled down, knowing that Youko wasn't entirely happy about being ignored, and barely touched an old book when a jolt ran through him. He fell back onto his rump. _'What the hell was that?' _

'I'm not certain, I felt a strong type of energy emitting from it before,' Shuichi finally spoke up for the first time in days.

_'Heh, 'bout time you spoke up. I thought you'd died or something,'_ Youko baited the human part of the soul.

'Will the two of you not start?' Kurama snapped as he went to touch the book again. This time he was able to pick it up without any problems.

'That's odd, it should have had the same reaction as before,' Shuichi pondered.

_'For once, I agree. Unless we were imagining things…' _

'I doubt we were imagining anything. I felt that jolt; I know it came from the book. Why it isn't reacting now…I wish I knew,' Kurama sighed.

'Maybe we should take it home for inspection,' Shuichi suggested.

'That's a good idea,' Kurama agreed and felt Youko nod his head. He went to the front and paid for it and left the store. He stopped momentarily and brushed the dust off of the cover. In bold, golden cursive writing the title shone bright as day.

'A Feudal Fairy Tale'

-.-.-.-.-

As soon as she arrived home, Kagome quickly changed into her sky blue kimono and sapphire obi. She grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs.

"Returning to the Feudal Era already?" Kun-loon questioned.

"Yeah," Kagome replied with a lopsided smile. "If I don't return soon then Inuyasha will be here to drag me back."

"Are you certain you have everything?"

"Yes, I packed last night after double checking everything."

"All right then, return to us soon." Kun-loon embraced her daughter.

"I will," Kagome said. She headed out the door, after slipping her shoes on, and headed to the well house. Inside of which, held the Bone Eaters well. Looking back briefly, she closed the door to the well house and jumped inside of the Bone Eaters well letting the blue light engulf her. When the light vanished, Kagome was no longer to be seen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**You find a piece of paper laying on an oak desk, you pick it up and read:**

**_I, Tijiya, hereby state no claim to the following anime:_**

_**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi**_

_**I only borrow them to amuse myself and my readers. **_


	4. Time Rip

**Chapter Four**

**Time Rip **

Pacing back and forth in his office, the young ruler could be found. His sky blue pacifier between his teeth and his face contorted in a frown. Between his sandy brown bangs, JR proudly announced his heritage, his linage.

"Good morning Koenma sir!" Botan, the bubbly ferry girl of spirit world, greeted cheerfully. When she noticed her boss' behavior her smile faded and her blue hair seemed to darken a bit. Bright pink eyes locked onto her boss' small, child-like form. Although, she of anyone, would know that he was a lot more grown-up than he looked. Since the Sensui problem, he had started acting older than he used to. At the current time he was wishing that the Rekai Tantei still worked for him. "What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing good," he replied taking off his hat and running a hand through his brown hair. "A time rip is somewhere is the area. I have no idea what will happen, but I have to keep anyone from disrupting the past."

"A time rip? That could result in a Time Collapse!" Botan exclaimed, fear laced her voice.

"Yes, there is a very strong possibility that could happen," Koenma sighed in frustration. "But without them I might have to go and find out for myself."

"You know your father doesn't want you to leave the Rekai for a hundred years after what happened before!" the ferry girl reminded him.

"Unfortunately…" he grumbled.

"Maybe, they will agree to help if you simply ask them!" she suggested. At the look Koenma gave her she laughed nervously knowing that it was highly unlikely that Yusuke would want to do any favors for the Rekai while still being hunted by them. Hiei wouldn't jump at the chance either.

"For now, all we can do is wait and hope that at least one of them notices this," Koenma said at last. He closed his eyes and hoped that Kami was listening. Botan quietly left the room and summoned her oar.

"Maybe I can convince them to help just this once," Botan muttered to herself before descending into the Ningenkai. Her bright pink orbs scanned the ground below hoping to catch sight of one of the four boys. Spotting Yusuke, she smiled and maneuvered her oar closer to the ground in front of him. "Hello there Yusuke, long time no see!" she greeted cheerfully. Yusuke looked up and jumped back placing a hand over his heart not having seen the ferry girl until she spoke.

"What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry Yusuke," Botan giggled. "But I have a favor to ask of you." She suddenly became serious.

"Well, what is it?" he questioned wondering just where this would lead.

"A time rip has been created, if nothing is done about it then it could result in a Time Collapse!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" he treaded the situation carefully.

"You need to find the time rip and stop whoever is going through it and seal it," she explained.

"Sounds like the Sensui thing only it's a time rip instead of a youkai tunnel. Botan, I'm no longer Spirit Detective for the Rekai. He can go find someone else to trouble with stuff like that," he growled and turned away.

"Yusuke," her voice had dropped a few notches. "Please." Yusuke regretted turning to look at the ferry girl. Her pink eyes were watery and large, her hands were lightly fisted in front of her chest and her lower lip quivered.

"Aw man! The things I do!" He sighed.

"Thanks Yusuke," Botan smiled.

'I swear, if I didn't know any better I'd think her a witch,' Yusuke thought as he walked out of her view. His thoughts wandered back to the woman that had appeared earlier. She knew how to hold her own that was for certain, but her outfit was…odd. He had never seen something like that before. Yusuke felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. His muscles tightened and he stood ready for battle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black blur rush through the trees. He relaxed immediately knowing just who it was in the tree tops. Why was the fire hybrid in such a rush today though? Yusuke ran to the tree Hiei was currently in, he seemed to know that Yusuke wanted a word since he had stopped.

"What is it?" he questioned impatiently. His crimson gaze moved to the side, almost nervously, for a moment before returning to Yusuke.

"Where are you headed in such a rush?"

"That is none of your concern," Hiei snapped and looked ready to take off again when Yusuke's voice stopped him.

"You're following the energy over to the west aren't you?" With a curt nod, Hiei took off again. Yusuke took to the trees following the fire youkai. There was something about the energy that seemed….strange. Both were simply blurs in the tree tops as they came closer to their intended destination. When a young boy came rushing down the steps of the shrine both became shadows. A soccer ball was tucked neatly underneath his right arm and he was clad in a red and white soccer uniform. His cleats were in his left hand dangling by their shoe strings. When the boy turned the corner Yusuke jumped down from the tree.

'So the energy is coming from a shrine.' He leapt nimbly up the stairs. The shrine grounds were neatly kept, a garden to the right with various plants kept interest. Just ahead he spotted a large tree; the energy wafting from it was ancient making him wonder just how old the tree is. Then he spotted the object the strange energy was coming from, an old well house. Hiei was already heading into the well house by the time Yusuke spotted it. An eye brow twitching, he headed inside of it as well.

"A well," he noted in a dead pan voice. He kicked the side of it a couple of times before snorting.

"Are you always pointing out the obvious?" Hiei questioned curtly as he looked into the depth of the well. Yusuke shot a glare in Hiei's direction. Yusuke pondered whether he'd be able to get away with pushing Hiei into the well, whereas Hiei was considering the same thing. Yusuke sat on the edge of it, certainly that had to be it. The energy was the strongest where the well was. Yusuke heard a crack, his face visibly blanched when the edge he was sitting on crumbled from beneath him. Hiei attempted to grab Yusuke's shirt, but failed. Instead of hearing his old partner curse up a storm, a blue light shone from the well. When it faded Yusuke was no longer in sight. He narrowed his eyes and made the decision to tell Kurama about this. Maybe the fox could shed some light on it. Going back out of the well house he went off in search of Kurama.

-.-.-.-.-.-

In the back of his mind, Youko was quite content. Kurama turned the page of the book he had recently bought. Everything written had such detail; it was as if it had really happened. He might have thought it possible if there was no mention of a Miko from the future.

'That's why it's called 'A Feudal Fairy Tale',' he thought absentmindedly.

_'It's too realistic to not be real!' _Youko stated.

'Didn't you take note of the title at all?' Shuichi wondered.

_'Yes I did!'_ Youko growled irritated, his tail twitched.

'It's just a story, it's nothing to get worked up over,' Kurama reasoned. Before Youko could say anything else someone rapped lightly on his window. Kurama stood and walked over to the window pulling back the curtains. He opened the window to let Hiei in, who nimbly landed on the ground with hardly a sound.

"What brings you here Hiei?" Kurama asked as Hiei leaned against a wall.

"A portal of sorts," he replied.

"Hm, where did you see one?" Kurama wondered if Hiei was mistaken.

"On the grounds of a sacred shrine, Yusuke had fallen into it." Youko snapped to attention at the mention of where the portal was located.

_'Maybe not all stories are fairy tales!'_ Youko grinned.

"Do you have any clue where it leads?"

"No," Hiei replied bluntly.

_'It could be the same one. Maybe we should check it out,'_ Youko suggested. Kurama resisted the urge to sigh.

"Youko suggests we inspect it," he informed the fire youkai.

"Hm, maybe that fox does have some brains in him," Hiei grinned obviously trying to bait Youko.

_'Tch, I'm not the one having to look up to everyone all the time,'_ Youko growled taking the bait.

"Let's go and see where this portal leads," Kurama interrupted their brewing fight. "We should also inform Kuwabara about this, I'm certain that we might be able to use his help." Hiei looked less than pleased about this suggestion, but didn't say anything against it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke groaned as he sat up rubbing the back of his head. He wondered just how long he had been out. He looked up, but instead of being met with the sight of the well house roof he saw blue sky. He quirked an eye brow and leapt out of the bone eaters well.

"Nope, definitely not the shrine grounds," he muttered to himself. "But if that's not where I am, then where the hell am I?" The air was clean and crisp, unlike where he had been only moments (or hours, he wasn't sure) before. Forest surrounded him on all sides. "Maybe that was the portal Botan was going on about." It was a liable possibility, although he wouldn't know for certain until he saw someone. Deciding that standing around wasn't going to get him anywhere; he stuck his hands into his pockets and started walking in a random direction. Are the fates determined to screw with his life? Wasn't it enough when he died, wasn't it enough when he became Spirit Detective, wasn't it enough when he died a second time and came back not as a human, but as a hanyou? Wasn't it enough being hunted by the Rekai? Now he had to land in some god-forsaken place? He could sense that youkai were roaming free in the forest. "Why is my life so damn determined to be screwed up?" he yelled to no one in particular. Before he could take his anger out on a tree that stood before him, a large club landed just inches in front of his nose. His eyes widened in surprise, he was glad that it hadn't landed a few inches further. It was lifted again by a blue hand. Yusuke looked to the side; it seemed that a large troll youkai was currently attempting to destroy something.

"Miroku, duck!" a woman's voice cried out. Ducking behind a bush, Yusuke observed the situation.

"Ahhh! Kagome!" a small voice cried.

"Damn it! Can't you stay out of trouble for two seconds?" a male growled a little louder than necessary. Yusuke maneuvered trying to get a better look at the group he could only hear. "Wind Scar!" The troll moved and put its club in front of itself effectively blocking the attack. Wait, trolls weren't that smart. In fact, it seemed to be blocking them easily. It let out a loud roar and sent its club swinging at the group.

"Sango!" Yusuke's eyes widened. He's heard that voice somewhere before! Before he could jump into action he saw something move. Looking down, he saw it was a tail. He pushed the bushes aside enough to see the tiger youkai.

'Hm, maybe it's controlling it,' Yusuke thought. He raised it in the air then sent it crashing onto the tiger's tail. As the youkai roared in pain the troll seemed to stager, as if it didn't know what it was doing there. 'What do you know, I was right!' When the youkai gained back control the troll was once again attacking the group. He saw someone fly into the air. 'Intervening time!' Yusuke roundhouse kicked the youkai sending it into the clearing.

"The troll was being controlled!" a gruff male voice growled. The youkai rubbed his head and stood looking in Yusuke direction. "What the hell are you looking at?" the male yelled as he registered a punch to the side of the tigers head.

"Heh, there is a child present. You should watch your mouth half-breed!" the tiger growled and kicked the hanyou. The sound of an arrow being notched met Yusuke's ears before it whizzed past his right ear.

"Nice shot," the hanyou grunted sarcastically.

"Aren't you a pretty one?" the tiger smirked.

"Get your hands away from me!" an all too familiar voice screeched. Yusuke choose that moment to jump from behind the bush and kick the forgotten troll in the stomach.

"Damn!" Yusuke cursed when the stomach seemed to be hard as a rock. His foot throbbed as he landed.

"Who the hell are you?" the hanyou growled while flexing his claws.

"Duck!" a woman cried out. Yusuke and the hanyou ducked as a large boomerang shaped weapon flew through the air to the troll. A male in monks clothing stepped in front of them with his left hand un-doing beads around his right arms.

"Stay behind me!" he ordered, mainly to Yusuke, then un-wrapped the beads. Yusuke's eyes widened as he saw everything in front of the male start to fly towards him. He felt strong winds even from where he was crouched. Everything seemed to vanish within a void inside of the monk's hand. Soon the troll was sucked in as well. He closed the void then turned to the tiger youkai, who was currently panicking.

"So, are you going to hand over the shards? Or be sucked into my Wind Tunnel?" the male threatened with a malicious grin plastered on his face. The youkai growled and lunged at the monk, catching him off guard. He was stopped, however, by a foot to the face. He fell backwards then stood up growling all the while. Being distracted by the males in front of him, allowed the arrow to pierce his chest and the oversized weapon to slice his head off.

"I'll ask again, who the hell are you?"

"Keep your shirt on," Yusuke snorted.

"Uh, Yusuke?" Yusuke turned, his suspicions had been correct, there behind him was Kagome. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Doubt you'd believe me," he shrugged.

"Try me," she said as she raised an eye brow. Inuyasha, who didn't like being ignored, finally snapped.

"Do you know this guy?" he questioned through clenched teeth.

"Oh, yeah!" Kagome smiled nervously. "This is Yusuke; I go to school with him."

"Feh," Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned away. "How did he get here then?"

"That, he has yet to answer," Kagome turned to Yusuke.

"I fell down a well," he stated plain as day.

"That's the same way you get here Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed from his perch on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha went to retrieve the Tetsiuga, which had a green slime of sorts on it. He crinkled his nose in disgust. Miroku resisted the urge to cover his nose, the girls, however, covered theirs.

"Troll bogies," Miroku groaned unhappily. Yusuke made a face, man was that smell strong! Inuyasha went over to the stream and washed it off.

"Well, wasn't much help," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Who wasn't?" Kagome questioned.

"That boy…Yusuke," he replied. Yusuke growled lowly. "All you did was step on the tiger's tail!" he shot.

"Yeah, and sticking that rusty sword up the trolls nose is any better?" Yusuke growled. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsiuga and glowered at Yusuke advancing on the hanyou threateningly. Kagome stood between the two males and held her hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Please don't fight, let's just find somewhere to make camp and straighten things out," she pleaded. Inuyasha's amber gaze softened the slightest and crossed his arms.

"Fine," he gave in. Kagome flashed them both a brilliant smile before walking with Sango to find a place to camp. Preferably near a hot spring.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**You find a piece of paper laying on an oak desk, you pick it up and read:**

**_I, Tijiya, hereby state no claim to the following anime:_**

_**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi**_

_**I only borrow them to amuse myself and my readers. **_


	5. The Punk in Feudal Japan

**Chapter Five**

**The punk in Feudal Japan**

"Then throw him back!" yelled a ranting, yelling Inuyasha. No sooner than they had made camp, he had started yelling. "He doesn't belong here!" Kagome was standing to the side with her hands on her hips, she looked far from pleased. Inuyasha clenched his fists, there was no way in the seven levels of hell he was going to let this….male stay!

"Well neither do I," Kagome pointed out.

"Don't forget that you're the one who shattered the jewel," Inuyasha ground out as he continued pacing.

"Thanks for reminding me…" Kagome growled under her breath. Kagome did agree with Inuyasha to a point, Yusuke didn't belong there. Maybe it would be best if he went back…after all there was nothing here for him to do anyway. She looked over at the teen in question.

'But, why did the well let him through? Wait….why was he at the well house in the first place?' So many questions, not nearly enough answers. But she planned on getting them.

"Inuyasha," Kagome groaned and rubbed her temples knowing a headache was going to come from this. Inuyasha didn't seem to hear her; he was NOT going to just let it go! Knowing that there was a youkai male in her era bothered him, if that boy tried anything while she was home then Inuyasha wouldn't know so he wouldn't be able to protect her! "Inuyasha," Kagome tried again, still not receiving a response.

'If he dare lay a hand on Kagome…' Inuyasha growled inwardly.

"INUYASHA!" said hanyou jumped in surprise when Kagome practically yelled his name.

"What?" he yelled back.

"At least I got your attention," she said in a quieter voice. Inuyasha plopped down on the ground and stared at Yusuke; if looks could kill she didn't know who'd drop dead first. Shippo sat on Kagome's lap when she sat down. Kirara purred contentedly from her position on Sango's lap.

"What's going on?" Yusuke questioned as he took in their attire. "A festival or something?" Kagome smiled gently.

"No, you're in feudal Japan," she replied. "The bone eaters well acts as a time portal of sorts. I don't know why it let you through though…" she trailed off.

"You said it's a time portal, so why are you so surprised it let me through?"

"Well, so far it has only let Inuyasha and I pass through."

"As I said before; 'throw him back'!" Inuyasha grumbled. "If he got here he can go back the same way." Kagome wished that he'd give it a rest!

'Geeze, what is his problem?' Yusuke wondered.

"You've got a real problem with him being here don't you?" Shippo questioned, though it was more of a statement than anything else. Inuyasha crossed his arms with a huff, obviously that was his answer.

"Genkai's more reasonable," Yusuke muttered. One of Inuyasha's snowy white dog ears twitched in his direction. "Quieter too…" he added as an after thought. Before he knew it he was lifted by the collar of his shirt.

"Watch what you say boy," Inuyasha warned. Yusuke broke free of Inuyasha's grip and scowled. "I don't know who you are, but you're not staying so you might as well go back!" Yusuke narrowed his eyes; if this _dog_ was challenging him then he'd gladly accept. He needed something to pound anyway. Kagome stood and put herself between the two youkai, her expression pleading. Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I think we should give Lady Kagome some time to explain things to her friend," he said. Inuyasha turned and opened his mouth to object, but was silenced by a shake of the head from Sango. He grumbled and followed the monk and youkai slayer reluctantly, Shippo and Kirara close behind. Once they were out of sight, and hopefully earshot, Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha's right, you have to go back."

"What reason do you have for staying here?" he asked, an eyebrow arched.

"It's just something that I have to do…my responsibility." Yusuke obviously didn't accept that as an answer. "It's," she stopped herself short. The Shikon no Tama was certainly important. "It's nothing that you should get yourself involved in, you would be risking everything. It'd be best if you just went back," she tried to reason.

'Like I haven't risked everything before,' the young Toushin thought. 'I found the time rip at least, but….'

"Please, don't tell anyone about this. Only my family knows about what the bone eaters well can do. I don't wish for anyone else to know," she pleaded.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" he gave her a reassuring smile and cocked his head earning a smile from the Miko.

'She should smile more often,' he thought idly.

"Thank you Yusuke," she said. "It's quite surprising that you didn't seem too fazed with any of the youkai you've seen, but then again you are a youkai yourself," she rambled casually, her finger placed to the side of her chin.

"How did you know I'm a youkai?" Yusuke questioned, eyeing her curiously.

"Eh heh," Kagome laughed nervously. She had a really bad habit of thinking out loud. She composed herself and answered his question, "I could sense it because I'm a Miko." Yusuke's eyebrow rose for the second time that day. Last he had heard Miko's didn't exist anymore. Well, at least not in the modern day era. If there was one their power wasn't much more than a low class youkai's, but Kagome's power (if he had to guess) would probably match a high C class if not a low B class. Her power seemed to be wild and untrained, but with training he had no doubt that her power might shoot up to a high B class or A class. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder, her expression set to determination. "Look, no amount of questioning is going to change the fact that you have to go back."

"I wasn't dancing around that fact," Yusuke replied shortly.

"Seemed to me you were, because whenever I mention it you counter act with a question."

"I'm merely asking out of curiosity," he justified. Kagome narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Uh-huh."

"You really think I'm going to leave you here without knowing why you're here in the first place?"

"Ah-hah!" Kagome pointed an accusing finger at him. "I knew there was something behind that!" Yusuke put his hands behind his head.

"So, what is this responsibility?"

"You're not going to let up are you?"

"Nope!" he grinned. Kagome sighed and threw her hands into the air in frustration.

"Stubborn little…" Kagome left her sentence hanging in mid-air. "The Shikon no Tama is my responsibility," she replied and left it at that. "Now I have a question for you. What were you doing at my shrine anyway?"

"Just looking, I was bored when I came across the shrine. I looked into the well house wondering what was so special about an old well. When I sat on the edge it crumbled from underneath me and I fell in." Kagome looked a bit skeptical, but didn't say anything about it. "What is this jewel?"

"It's something rare and….oh no you don't!" Kagome poked her finger into his chest with each work. "I am NOT going to tell you what it is! It's so much better that you don't know what it can do that way you won't go after it." Yusuke took her hand and placed it down at her side.

"Obviously this thing is powerful otherwise you wouldn't be so worried about it. Look, when it comes to things like that: Not interested. I have no need for it," he tried to assure her.

"I don't know if I can trust you yet."

"I'm not saying you have to," he placed his hands up as if caught in the act of doing something. "I just want to help."

"Why? What would you be getting out of this?" Kagome questioned skeptically.

"Not a thing besides a good fight," he replied.

"A fight?"

"Yup."

"That's it, the chance to fight youkai?"

"Correct."

"You are most certainly the oddest youkai I've ever met."

"I've been told that," Yusuke grinned.

"All right, I'm not going to object any further on the matter. But please, do me a favor. Try not to give Inuyasha any reason to attack you; I have enough problems with that. He will find any reason to attack you."

"Why?"  
"Because you're a male," she replied bluntly.

"So is he!"

"I know he just doesn't trust any male around me. Acts more like a dog than he thinks," she placed a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh outright. "Is there anyone you need to inform or place a cover-up story? We'll be gone for a couple of weeks at the most."

"Nah, my mom's used to me disappearing at odd times. Although I suppose I ought to go get some clothes or something."

"No need," Kagome waved a dismissal hand.

"Why?" he wondered as he followed her.

"Think about it, those clothes and this era. They don't really mix. When they return, Could you tell the others that I'll be back by the first sign of sundown?"

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed.

"Oh, one more thing. What size do you wear?"

""Size fourteen, why?"

"No reason." Kagome turned and went off in the opposite direction of Yusuke, who felt like he was getting some great mileage on the word 'why'. Plopping down on the ground at the base of a large tree, Yusuke waited for the others. Sure enough, by the first sign of sundown, Kagome came to the camp. Inuyasha was up in a tree sulking at the fact that Yusuke was staying. Miroku was at the side, unconscious for the time being, and Sango was at the other end of the camp seething. Shippo was near Yusuke idly drawing designs in the dirt around the fire pit with his finger while casting curious glances in the Toushin's direction. Kirara lay near the fire oblivious to everything around her. Yusuke was leaning against the same tree trunk, his hands laced behind his head. Inuyasha, of course, was the first to speak.

"Where the hell did you go?" he practically yelled.

"I had something I had to get in the village. I don't have to tell you everything," she replied shortly.

"You could have been killed wench."

"My bow and arrows are with me."

"Tch, doesn't matter if they're too close!"

"I know," Kagome sighed as she took a seat by the fire pit. She knew better than to get riled up about something as petty at that. Inuyasha was just peeved and was looking for a fight (verbal or physical) to take his frustrations off his mind.

"What'd you get Kagome?" Shippo questioned taking up residence in her lap.

"Clothing Yusuke will be able to use," she replied and handed Yusuke the rice paper wrapped parcel. Sure enough, there were three outfits. Each consisting of Hakama, a Juban, and a Kimono. The Hakama were black while the Kimono were of varying color; Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kagome returned Yusuke's smile with one of her own.

"Why is he staying?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"He offered to help."

"We barely know anything about him!"

"If he tries anything I doubt it'd be a problem."

"Going to get us killed…." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What?" Kagome's eye twitched. Hey, a girl could only take so much.

"Your foolish decisions are going to get us killed one day!" he repeated.

"Think about it Inuyasha, with the upcoming battle we can use all the help we can get," Kagome said calmly….well she was trying to be calm. Inside she was trying not to sit him into a grave.

"Feh, we don't need any help." Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly.

"If you say so."

"I agree with Kagome," Sango spoke up. Inuyasha looked over at the youkai slayer as if to say; 'Not you too!' He finally gave up, he may have lost the battle, but they had not won the war yet! He was the alpha male; hence he made the decision of who came into their pack. But…when the alpha female had control over the alpha male it was hard to tell who was in charge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**You find a piece of paper laying on an oak desk, you pick it up and read:**

**_I, Tijiya, hereby state no claim to the following anime:_**

_**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi**_

_**I only borrow them to amuse myself and my readers. **_


	6. Dominance

**Chapter Six **

**Dominance **

Puu circled the well house for the tenth time then went off to check the shrine grounds once more. His link with Yusuke was dim, he could barely feel it. So, naturally, he was worried. Here his energy traces and scent were strongest; he had to be there somewhere. Puu half expected Yusuke to jump out from behind a tree and yell 'Gotcha!' He perched on top of the well house roof and ruffled his feathers. He moved his gaze to the shrine steps; he recognized Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara immediately. Flying over to them, he landed on Kurama's shoulder and keened softly. Kurama stroked Puu's feathers in an attempt to calm him down.

"At least we know Urameshi's okay," Kuwabara sighed in relief. They made their way into the well house; the energy they had sensed outside was stronger in there. One of the wells edges was indeed crumbled, proof that Yusuke really had fallen in. Not that they doubted Hiei in the first place. Kuwabara peered into the depth of the well, his brows furrowed. "Seems like a normal well to me…" he murmured. But he knew very well that looks could be deceiving.

"Puuu!" It seems that Puu agreed with Kuwabara, he didn't see anything special about the well besides the energy it was emitting. Something flickered in the depth of Hiei's eyes and a ghost of a grin passed his face. Kurama knew instantly that the hybrid was up to something. Sure enough, Kuwabara was 'mysteriously' pushed into the well by 'unknown forces'. Instead of him hitting the bottom, a blue light filled the well. When it disappeared Kuwabara was nowhere in sight, just like Yusuke. Puu flew into the well, the same thing happened as he was quickly followed by Kurama and Hiei. Soon the well house was empty looking as if nothing had happened.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aside from Inuyasha's rotten mood, everything was calm and peaceful. Well, as peaceful as it was going to get.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled before Miroku found himself with a very large bump on his head. "Keep your hands to yourself," she ground out dangerously.

"But Lady Sango, it is hard to control myself around a beauty like you," he grinned. Sango's eyes narrowed as she glanced sideways at the Monk.

"I'm beginning to think your hand isn't the only thing that's cursed…" she murmured causing the others to snicker.

" Lady Sango, you wound me," he feigned hurt and placed a hand over his heart. Kagome looked up at the tree tops spotting Inuyasha, who was jumping from tree top to tree top.

"Why don't you come down and walk with us?" Kagome suggested.

"Feh, no thanks," he grunted and kept on going. Shippo shook his head from his spot on Kagome's shoulder knowing that Inuyasha will keep his little mood going for as long as possible. Yes, it was certainly a normal day indeed. Kirara trotted by Sango's side, red eyes inspecting the male in front of her. Kirara didn't trust Yusuke yet, but so far he had shown no signs of becoming a possible enemy. Inuyasha suddenly halted, his nose lifted into the air sniffing it cautiously.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned when he noticed the inu-hanyou stop. Kagome came to an abrupt halt causing Sango to crash into her.

"Sorry," Sango apologized.

"It's okay," Kagome replied.

"A youkai," Inuyasha growled. Whatever it was had a high energy level and was coming towards them at an alarming rate. With it were two other youkai and a ningen, all containing high energy levels. He unsheathed the Tetsiuga; it immediately took the shape of a large fang. A large blue thing in the sky soon became visible, Inuyasha clutched the Tetsiuga tighter. Wind picked up around the fang in preparation for the Wind Scar. Yusuke's eyes widened and tried to call out to the hanyou, but the Wind Scar had already been unleashed and was hurtling straight towards the large bird in the sky. Inuyasha grinned triumphantly, his mouth dropped open when it seemed to hit an invisible barrier and disappeared having no effect on the large bird. Sango raised her Hirikotsu in the air preparing to strike if necessary and Miroku fiddled with the beads on his right arm. Kagome's hand immediately flew to her bow and Shippo was reaching into his sleeve where his tricks were kept. A loud keening from the bird caused Inuyasha and Shippo to cover their ears as the others simply winced. Yusuke's face showed surprise and shock, but he didn't seem worried. The large blue bird turned out to be a large blue phoenix; it landed right in front of them and dropped the barrier. Inuyasha charged at the bird, but Yusuke held out his arm causing Inuyasha to run smack into it sending him into the ground.

"What did you do that for bastard?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Just be glad I didn't knock you out!" Yusuke yelled back.

"Like you could," he snorted. Yusuke's fist clenched and prepared to strike the arrogant youkai when Kagome grasped his wrist gently. A shake of her head was all he needed. Yusuke turned his attention to his spirit beast.

"Hey buddy." Yusuke stroked Puu's neck. Puu leaned into his touch seemingly smiling. Kagome noticed that there were three males upon Puu's back. Hiei was the first down quickly followed by Kurama and Kuwabara. Inuyasha had a look of pure annoyance on his face, he suck refuge in a tree hoping that they'd go away soon. Shippo jumped down from his perch on Kagome's shoulder and cautiously went over to the new comers sensing that one of them was a kitsune youkai. Kagome eyed them suspiciously, their clothing was that of her own era so they must have gotten there the same way Yusuke did. Yusuke seemed to know Puu by the way he was acting and these males came with the large phoenix so she assumed them to be his friends. She recognized the orange haired teen immediately having met him at the school dance. But the other two, she'd never seen before in her life. Her gaze turned to the crimson haired male first. His calculating emerald orbs shone brightly with a golden sheen to them. He had the youki of a Kitsune youkai, although there were traces of human among the youki. A silver kitsune if she had to guess. The second was the shortest of them all, but looked the most deadly. Crimson orbs swept over the group inspecting each individual before finally resting on Yusuke. His raven hair wanted nothing to do with gravity and had a white starburst in the middle. His youki was quite unique and the air around him was warmer.

'A fire and ice apparition, I didn't think it was possible,' she thought. A strong energy emitted from his forehead and right arm. Something glowed from underneath his white headband and she felt something prod her mind. Kagome wasn't one to like her personal space being invaded. She sent a glare in the youkai's direction and her eyes glowed pink for a brief moment before his eyes widened. She had sent a small spark through the link that he had created between them. She couldn't do much more than that, but he didn't need to know that now did he? It was a warning with no real threat behind it. He did what she wanted by retreating from her mind. Her gaze finally shifted to the large _blue_ phoenix. Its youki was similar, if not the same, to Yusuke's own. That alone left the young Miko puzzled as ever; she noticed that Inuyasha was staring down at the group as if daring them to even try to stay. Repeating Yusuke's own question earlier, she spoke;

"What's going on here?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," Yusuke said as both turned their attention to his friends.

"Oh no, we are NOT going to stop!" Inuyasha bellowed as he jumped down from the tree to face the group. "WE have shards to find. THEY can go back and take that PUNK with them!" He crossed his arms as if expecting her to do what he said. "We have done just fine on our own! We don't need help so send them on their way NOW!" He felt quite satisfied at the shocked look on Kagome's face. Maybe she was finally accepting the fact that HE was the alpha male and what he says goes.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a slow menacing voice. He blanched knowing what was coming. She grabbed the collar of his red kimono and dragged him out of sight before saying, "Oswari!" She wouldn't wound his pride in front of the newcomers….yet. Kagome walked back into the clearing well aware of the curious stares she was receiving and the curses that were coming from where Inuyasha lay. Puu looked over at Kagome, a familiar energy emitting from the inner folds of her kimono peaked his interest. Kagome looked up at the spirit beast, she examined his large blue feathers and something flickered in her eyes. Puu cocked his head and Kagome had an apprehensive look on her face. The group watched the two with interest wondering what was transpiring between the two. Suddenly Puu's head moved up and down in a nodding motion of sorts and a smile flickered across Kagome's face replacing the apprehensive look.

"Puuu!" Puu nudged Yusuke snapping the Toushin out of his daze.

"How did you guys get here?" Yusuke questioned his friends at last.

"The same way you did," Hiei replied bluntly.

"Okay, stupid question…" Yusuke murmured.

"Who are you?" Kagome's question was directed at Kurama and Hiei. Hiei simply rose an eyebrow answering her question silently, 'why should I tell you?'. Both stared down, neither giving into the other. Kurama stepped closer to Kagome drawing her attention to him.

"My name is Shuichi, but you may call me Kurama." He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. His eyes took on a brighter golden hue clearly stating who was in control at the moment. He released the, now blushing, Miko's hand and stepped back. Inuyasha's growl announced he had returned from his crater.

"My name is Hiei," he finally gave in…although reluctantly.

"It's nice to meet you both," she smiled. "and it is nice to see you again Kazuma." Kuwabara smiled and gave a slight nod. Puu nuzzled Kagome causing her to chuckle and stroke his neck.

"That's Puu," Yusuke told Kagome.

"Does he belong to you?"

"Yeah," he replied. Puu seemed to shrink until he was about the size of Shippo if not an inch or two taller. He perched on Yusuke's shoulder.

"What were you three doing at my shrine and how did you know Yusuke came here by falling through the Bone Eaters Well?" Kagome questioned, her hands placed on her hips. Kurama was the one who spoke up first.

"Hiei had accompanied Yusuke to your shrine, when he saw Yusuke fall in yet not hit the bottom he had been…" Kurama chose his words carefully. "…curious about what had happened to him." He glanced over at the fire apparition, Hiei had made no sign that he disliked nor was offended by Kurama's excuse. Kuwabara picked up where Kurama left off.

"I had leaned over the edge too far, the side had already crumbled as it was, and fell in. Kurama, Hiei, and Puu jumped in shortly after I fell." Kagome looked at each male in turn trying to find a flaw or something in their story. There was something about this that didn't seem to fit, something that didn't quite belong, but she couldn't find any proof. She decided to believe their story for now, she'd wait and see if it was the truth or not. Silence lapsed over the group as Kagome reviewed their story in her head over and over again. Wait…Yusuke hadn't mentioned someone accompanying him. He had simply said he was bored when he came upon her shrine. Not once did he mention that Hiei had been with him. Well, it could have been the fact that he was still in shock that caused him to leave out details…but there was always that little dent in their story. That's where it didn't match. Maybe believing their story, either one, was out of the question now. There was a little lie there, small, but it was there. This couldn't have been planned otherwise their cover-up story wouldn't have any flaws. Kurama didn't seem to be the type to let something like that pass by unnoticed. She went from contemplation to serious in a matter of moments.

"You know, this would have all been believable had one thing not been missing," she said in a low voice. "You say that Hiei had been with Yusuke when he fell in, but when he told me his story no one had been with him. Or, at least, not by what he mentioned."

'Shit,' Yusuke mentally cursed. 'Should have remembered that, but what do they expect? A saint?'

**'This girl is very observant, I think she had been looking for something like that the whole time,'** Hiei said to Kurama through a mind link.

'Yes, but who can blame her? She knows we are youkai and she has no reason to trust us,' Kurama replied.

_'Yes, but what are you going to tell her now?'_ Youko questioned. He didn't get a response from either side. All was quiet once more, until Inuyasha sliced through it.

"Feh, bunch of lying bastards," he ground out.

"Inuyasha," Kagome barked out, a silent threat behind her words known only to Inuyasha. He instantly quieted and watched the scene unfold before him. They had expected Kagome to demand the truth out of them or maybe even threaten them, but that's not what they got.

"Look, obviously you have your reasons for being at my shrine. I don't know what they are, might not want to know, but I am not going to press the matter for now. In time I hope that you can tell me the real reason why you were there in the first place," she spoke gently.

"Okay, it's all straightened out. Can they go now?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. Kagome sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose. Yusuke was currently talking with his friends; Kagome had the slightest suspicion that they were going to have four more additions to the group. When Yusuke came over and questioned her about it, her suspicions were confirmed.

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted immediately. "HE is enough!" he pointed an accusing finger at Yusuke.

"Inuyasha," Kagome let out a long suffering sigh. He wasn't going to let up about this. He was going to have one hell of a mood for a long, long time.

"Don't you dare say 'yes'!" he warned.

"We could really use the help if they are willing."

"No!"

"Inuyasha, Lady Sango and I believe that Lady Kagome is making a wise decision," Miroku spoke up. Frankly, he thought Inuyasha was acting like a child.

"Yeah! I agree as well!" Shippo hopped up and down eagerly. The thought of having another kitsune in the group was very appealing to him. It had been a while since he had last been around his own kind. Kirara mewed as if stating that she too agreed. Inuyasha had a look of shock and disbelief on his face. They all agreed with this? They didn't even know them! His pride as an inu-youkai was taking a harsh beating. HE was the alpha male! HE was the one who had the last say! Did Kagome not grasp that concept? His ears flattened against his skull and a growl spilled from his throat voicing his displeasure at being overruled.

_"Hm, Inuyasha seems to have claimed his place as the alpha male in their pack. Had he been a full blooded youkai this would have ended a long time ago and it would not have ended well for Kagome at all,"_ Youko pointed out. _"Things could still get nasty if this keeps up. He may be a hanyou, but he still has youkai instincts that will take over if brought to the surface. Especially now since the rest of his 'pack' have turned against him trying to overrule him against letting new members into the pack. He would not go after the kit since he is only a child, but he would have no problem going after Kagome, the slayer, or the monk. Since Kagome is the alpha female, by what I guess, he would probably try to reclaim his dominance over her first. The other two would most likely fall into line after that without further persuasion.'_ Kirara was the next to notice Inuyasha's advances. Fire surrounded her being as she morphed into her larger form; she was about as large as a horse if not an inch or two taller. Her fangs grew larger, two of them protruding out of her mouth, the fur on her back and tails stood on end. She stood in front of Kagome, her head lowered to the level of her haunches as she hissed warningly. Sango was shocked at Kirara's behavior, why was she acting out like that? Inuyasha's molten golden orbs narrowed, he bared his fangs. This only caused Kirara to hunch lower ready to pounce should he make a notion to do anything to Kagome.

"Kirara!" Sango called out in surprise, the neko only glanced in Sango's direction before returning her red gaze to Inuyasha.

_'Hopefully the neko can dissuade his previous thoughts. If not I fear that she will go down, even if she does put up a fight. She's not nearly as strong as the hanyou, if not just as stubborn.'_ Youko sighed and shook his head. All they could do was sit back and hope that it turns out for the better. Shippo's forest green eyes were wide as he watched all of this going on, he wasn't quite certain what was going on, but he had a good guess. He lowered to the ground placing his hands on the earth beneath him, Kurama noticed his motions. Before he could stop him though, Shippo took off in Inuyasha's direction running on all fours. He stood a few feet in front of the inu-hanyou and tried to put on his best brave face. Had it been any other occasion when they were simply arguing he would have morphed into something that resembled a pink bubble and start knowing on his ear. Not that it would hurt; it would just annoy Inuyasha and make him forget the argument. But this time was different, much different.

"Inuyasha, please don't!" he pleaded.

"Move Shippo," Inuyasha ordered.

"N-no! Leave Lady Kagome alone, she wasn't aware! Besides, she is right. She's doing what's best for the pack!" Shippo insisted. Kagome bit her bottom lip unsure of what to do or what was even going on! Shippo had never called her ' Lady Kagome' before, why was he suddenly doing so?

"Shippo…"

"Listen, I beg you! You want what's best for the pack right? Then trust Lady Kagome, she hasn't led us wrong yet. She would never make a decision to get us killed on purpose, she's simply thinking about the final battle. We all need to see this to the end, if they are willing to help then I think we should let them join the pack. At least on a trial basis, give it a couple of weeks that's when Lady Kagome will return to her era. You can make your decision then." Shippo finished and awaited Inuyasha's reaction. He closed his eyes, if he were to be punished for his boldness than so be it! Inuyasha took a deep breath before speaking,

"Fine," he said. Shippo looked up, a smile lit up on his face. He bowed and then ran over to Kagome glad that she wasn't going to be punished. Kirara was once more engulfed in flames morphing into the size of a kitten looking absolutely harmless compared to what she looked like only moments before.

_'I don't know whether to consider that kit really stupid or really brave. He's damn lucky that the hanyou agreed,'_ Youko wouldn't have liked it should he have to see Shippo get punished just for trying to protect Kagome. After all, they were both Kitsune's and Kitsune's looked out for each other.

'Let's just be glad that he managed to dissuade him,' Kurama sighed. Kagome picked up Shippo and smiled at Inuyasha. He crossed his arms and turned around with a 'feh'.

"It's only for two weeks!" he reminded her.

'Hopefully he'll say yes,' she thought. Kagome then turned to the new additions to the group. Oh yeah, this day had been an interesting one indeed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**You find a piece of paper laying on an oak desk, you pick it up and read:**

**_I, Tijiya, hereby state no claim to the following anime:_**

_**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi**_

_**I only borrow them to amuse myself and my readers. **_

**_-.-.-_**

**_A pink sheet of paper is underneath the first, in bold red lettering is written:_**

**_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! _**


	7. The Mysterious Slayer

**Chapter Seven **

**The Mysterious Slayer **

The birds chirped as the first rays of dawn became present turning the sky a golden/pink. The group and the new additions slept soundly on the ground. A figure clad in red watched as Kagome returned to camp smiling happily. In the dead of night, she had sensed trouble at Kaede's village; Inuyasha had reluctantly let her go alone.

'At least she came back in once piece,' he thought as he closed his eyes only to open them again. Kagome set down an armful of packages by the tree he was currently perched in. He already knew what was in them; after all, she had given Yusuke the same type of packages the previous day. He wondered if they could even fight, they didn't seem weak, but that didn't tell him too much. He'd just have to test their power, one by one of course. He wanted to see if they were even worthy of traveling with them even on a trial basis. He didn't need a bunch of worthless youkai and a human tagging along. Kagome settled down to sleep, he watched over the camp getting in a few hours rest here and there. When the sun finally came over the mountains the normal activity started below. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were the first to wake.

"Inuyasha, we're going to gather some fish for breakfast. Would you like to come along?" Miroku offered.

"Feh, no thanks," Inuyasha declined. Miroku shrugged then went off to the river with Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Kagome and Kurama were the next to rise.

"Where did Miroku, Sango, and Shippo go?" Kagome asked.

"They went to catch breakfast," he replied before jumping down.

"All right then, I'll get some water since our water bottles are running low." Kagome went over and grabbed their water bottles before heading the same direction the others had gone in only moments before. Kurama prepared a spit for the fish. Inuyasha's gaze moved, Yusuke and Kuwabara were still asleep. They obviously weren't used to waking up early, they would soon. Inuyasha picked a couple of twigs off of the tree branch he was on and chucked one at each male.

"What the hell?" Yusuke groaned as he sat up.

"Inuyasha, that was rather unnecessary," Miroku sighed. A string of fish was slung over his shoulder; Sango was carrying one identical to his. Kagome came up behind them with water bottles in her arms wondering what was going on now, Shippo was next to her carrying a couple of water bottles.

"He probably did something stupid," he mumbled, as if hearing her thoughts. Inuyasha slowly turned his head to Shippo, who was looking very nervous. With a small squeak he found refuge on Kagome's shoulder, Inuyasha figured he could get the kit later. Shippo was safe…for now. Placing the water over by the packages Kagome suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, what?"

"Kaede had heard a rumor about a shard to the north of here. Someone from Kashini Village had come and said that there were three youkai that attacked the village once a month and took any female they wished. If the villagers let them take one female they would all be spared. They think that their power is being increased by the shards of the jewel," Kagome explained.

"Half the time this ends up as charity work," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well, it would be a good idea to at least check it out," Sango said. "If the villagers think that the youkai have shards then don't you think we should?"

"Fine," he agreed at last. Miroku had been gutting the fish as they spoke, he agreed with Sango. It was best to check out every rumor about the Shikon Shards, the more they had the better. It would mean that it was one less than Naraku; he had enough as it was. Kagome began to cook the gutted fish, her expression solemn. It seems that she and Miroku were thinking the same thing. Puu watched the scene from his perch on a boulder, Kirara sat nearby. Yusuke decided to repeat a question he had asked a few days ago, yet had not gotten a decent answer.

"What is so important about the shards?" Silence lapsed over the camp as the delightful smell of fish became stronger.

"None of your damn business," Inuyasha huffed. Kagome looked over at Sango and Miroku catching their gazes. All three nodded in silent agreement.

"I think that they should know. It would be best if they know the importance of the jewel and why it is so urgent that we gather the shards so quickly," Miroku spoke.

"But what if…"

"Think about it Inuyasha, before coming here I hadn't even heard of the jewel. They are from my era, even being youkai it would be highly unlikely that they would have heard of it," Kagome interrupted.

"We can't trust them yet!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped down from his perch.

"Must you be so difficult?" Kagome groaned both nose to nose.

"They don't even know what the hell they're getting themselves into! I don't know why they even want to help!" Kagome had no retort, she wasn't quite certain either, but if they were willing then she wouldn't deny them. Inuyasha smirked triumphantly knowing he had won that round. Then something clicked what had she told that punk a few days prior? "What did you tell _him _anyway?" Kagome knew who _'him'_ was by the way Inuyasha spat it out like it was venom.

"Just that we were searching for the shards of the Shikon no Tama…"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha roared.

"He has no clue what it does yet. People from my era don't know about it!"

"So you think we should tell them?"

"Yes."

"NO!" Inuyasha had never run across anyone who joined their pack that had no clue what the Shikon no Tama was. Meanwhile, Kurama's eyes narrowed in thought.

_'The Shikon no Tama, so it is real.'_

'You weren't certain?' Kurama was rather surprised.

_'No, I wasn't. I am only three hundred years old, by that time there were only rumors going about. But I hadn't been concerned about it, nothing was certain when it came to that.' _

'What do you know about it?'

_'Only that one shard increases power tenfold and if it's whole it can grant one wish.' _A loud thud reached Kurama's ears; he looked around for the source of it only to find both Kagome and Inuyasha gone. Kagome came from behind a particularly large bush looking rather steamed. Miroku was passing out the fish as Inuyasha came from behind the bush, his expression mirroring Kagome's own. Everyone ate in an uncomfortable silence; the morning had not started out well at all. Kirara and Puu sat by their respective masters not liking the thick tension between Kagome and Inuyasha. Kuwabara half expected something to burst into flames from the intense glares Kagome and Inuyasha were sending at each other. Miroku noticed that Inuyasha's fish had been long since finished. He cleared his throat successfully gaining the hanyou's attention.

"Why don't we take a walk while the others finish breakfast?" he suggested. When Inuyasha opened his mouth to object Miroku stood and walked over to him. "I would highly suggest it."

"Fine," Inuyasha sighed and got up to follow Miroku. At least it would give both time to calm down. It wouldn't happen if they were in the same area. Shippo bounded over to Kagome, seeing that her mind was still on what Inuyasha said, he decided to distract her.

"Hey Kagome, what's in those packages?" he questioned.

"Oh!" It would be obvious to anyone that she had forgotten all about the packages. "Thanks for reminding me Shippo," she smiled and went over to retrieve the packages before walking back over to the others. She handed Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei each a rice paper wrapped parcel. In each parcel was clothing that consisted of Hakama, a Juban, and a Kimono. Hiei was a bit reluctant to open his parcel; he preferred to wear his black clothing. After Kurama's prodding he opened it to find the Hakama and Kimono black and the Juban white. After Kagome explained that it would be easier for them to simply blend in they changed into their new clothing. Inuyasha and Miroku walked back into the clearing just as everyone was preparing to leave. Sango noticed Kagome look over at a bush momentarily before starting to follow the others to the village.

"Do you think we'll need _her_?" she questioned.

"Most likely," Kagome whispered. "Inuyasha!"

"What now?" he huffed.

"Kaede needs my assistance back at the village for a while. Will it be all right to go on without me?"

"Is it THAT important?"

"Yes." Inuyasha paused a moment in thought.

"Fine," he gave in. Kagome smiled and ran off in the opposite direction leaving Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara to wonder. "Come on! I'm not going to wait forever!" Inuyasha yelled at the four. Hiei snorted and mumbled something about loud, annoying dogs before following. Sango carried Kirara in her arms, the fire neko purred contentedly. Puu was rather content himself perched on Yusuke's shoulder. If anyone was expecting this to be a quiet trek, they were wrong.

"It's such a beautiful day," Sango smiled.

"Yes, but not as lovely as the woman I am honored to be traveling with," Miroku said smoothly placing his hand on the small of her back. Sango felt her cheeks heat up, although the moment was not to last when Miroku's hand started to creep south towards forbidden territory. Kirara immediately jumped down from Sango's arms sensing the danger that the monk seemed to ignore.

"Idiot Monk," Inuyasha mumbled. Sango halted as Miroku grinned like a fool. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head coming to a halt as well with the others. Sango's hand slowly undid the strap to the Hirikotsu that strapped it to her back, raised it in the air, and sent it crashing onto the poor Monk's head with a cry of,

"HENTAI!" Sango huffed as she strapped the Hirikotsu back onto her back and stalked away, dangerous vibes wafting off of her the entire time.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kuwabara asked looking at the unconscious Miroku.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. All he ever gets is one hell of a headache when he wakes up," Inuyasha grunted before moving to drag the unconscious monk along. Yusuke silently thanked Kami that Keiko never had anything that dangerous and that she never did anything besides slap. Well, then again those slaps did hurt. But what Sango just did to Miroku….made him feel rather lucky.

"You'd think he'd learn," Shippo sighed.

"This happens often?" Kurama questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

Noon dawned on the group and still no sign of the village. Inuyasha was beginning to doubt that they were even going the right way, not that he'd ever admit it!

"Inuyasha, just admit it we're lost," Sango said.

"We are NOT lost! We're just not there yet."

"That means we're lost," Shippo alleged.

"I said we are NOT lost!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Temper temper," a female voice cooed. They looked around for the source of the voice, yet couldn't find it.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha growled.

"Just little ol' me!" A familiar female entered their line of vision. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood on guard. It couldn't be, they had seen her in their era! How could she be here as well? Same outfit, same voice, same necklace.

"Buzz off," Inuyasha snapped and started to walk away.

"You are looking for Kashini Village right?" she questioned.

"Yes we are," Miroku replied, much to Inuyasha's displeasure.

"Well then, you are going the wrong way," she stated.

"Told ya we were lost," Shippo muttered. "Owwww!"

"Temper Inuyasha, temper!" the female scolded. "I can show you the way, I'm headed there myself."

"We don't need…." Inuyasha looked around only to find that the rest of the group was following the strange female slayer. "Hey! I was talking!" He yelled and went after them.

"This isn't making much sense," Kuwabara said to Yusuke. They hung around at the back of the group.

"I know, Kagome had told me that only she and her family know about what the well can do."

"This woman doesn't sense like a youkai, so she couldn't have lived that long." Yusuke nodded his agreement.

"Don't fall behind!" the slayer chimed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**You find a piece of paper laying on an oak desk, you pick it up and read:**

**_I, Tijiya, hereby state no claim to the following anime:_**

_**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi**_

_**I only borrow them to amuse myself and my readers. **_

**-.-.-.-.-**

****


	8. Village Mayhem

**Chapter Eight**

**Village Mayhem**

Kashini Village is a small, but well known, place. They were quite famous for their weapon smiting, people from all over traveled many miles just for one of their fine swords or well crafted staffs. Youkai were drawn to the village for only one thing, their fine maidens. The Slayer, or Kaze as she preferred to be called, sighed in relief when the village came into view. Inuyasha, somewhere along the line, had decided to engage himself in a verbal spar with Yusuke and now the two were bickering like a married couple!

"We're here so you two can shut up now!" she snapped. "Oi, how are you going to work together if you can't even get along," she mumbled under her breath. Both males looked at Kaze walk off to the entrance before quickly following her. Miroku pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache begin to form, already two arguments had broken out that day and he just knew that it wouldn't be the last. The village was buzzing with activity; one wouldn't be able to tell that they had ever been attacked by youkai before just by looking at them. Kaze stopped by the entrance and waited for the others, they didn't know how she reached it before they did. Inuyasha passed Kaze and walked straight into the stick end of a spear. He rubbed his nose and looked ruefully at what had stopped him. Two buff men stood in front of the village entrance, both carrying spears as tall as them. One had a sword to his side, the other a scythe. The taller had short blond hair while the other had long black hair tied in a braid.

"Halt outsiders!" the shorter of the two guards boomed. Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to argue that they were wasting time when Kaze stomped on his foot.

"Not a word," she hissed. "Leave the talking to me."

"What business do you have here?" The tall guard questioned looking at their rat-tag group wearily.

"We are here on account of hearing about the youkai that rampage through here each month. My companions and I were hoping that we could be of service," she said smoothly. The guards looked at their group before a frown crossed their features.

"No youkai may enter through here; we can not trust them at the present time circumstances being what they are."

"Understandable," Kaze nodded. It would have been easy to pass Kurama and Yusuke as normal humans, but should they have a priest or someone with high spiritual awareness then they would be in trouble. Better safe than sorry.

"That monk must stay behind as well," the short guard grunted.

"Why me?" Miroku questioned looking rather clueless.

"Because our lord has heard of you 'Master Monk', he doesn't wish for you to con his people." Miroku sighed in defeat; there would be no way that he would get it. That left Sango, Kaze, and Kuwabara. "You three, however, may proceed inside."

"We'll return shortly," Sango said before following Kaze and Kuwabara. Kirara mewed softly before curling up near Miroku, put-out that she wasn't able to follow her mistress. Miroku stroked her fur and waited for the three to return with, hopefully useful, information.

Kaze, Sango, and Kuwabara sat opposite of the village leader. He was aged and wise, he had rule over the village for about forty years now. He studied them for the longest time trying to decide whether they would be trust worthy or not, but in these times beggars couldn't be choosers. Hopefully his decision would not be in vain, he wanted his people to be safe. The old man sighed as he stroked his beard, looking at them a bit longer before speaking.

"So, what price will you ask of us to slay these youkai?" he questioned eyeing them carefully.

"If the youkai posses Shikon shards then that's payment enough for us," Sango replied.

"And if they don't?"

"Then they don't, we won't ask for any kind of payment from you," Kaze stated.

"Well then, you make a very tempting offer. I would be very glad to be rid of these youkai so my people will not have to fear them again. All right then, I will accept your help." the elder agreed.

"When do these youkai come?" Kuwabara questioned.

"It is uncertain, it could be another week while they could attack any minute," the elder informed them gravely.

"Don't worry, you will be rid of these youkai soon," Kuwabara said. All three bowed before leaving the elder's hut, now all they had to do was wait.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Inuyasha kept glancing at the front gates, he tapped his fingers atop his knee. He tried to put on a calm look as if he could care less, but as time ticked by it was proving to be harder. Annoyed, Hiei turned his head in Inuyasha's direction, his incessant tapping was grinding on his last nerve. How can one be leader of a pack yet have no confidence in his pack members? The youkai slayer, Sango, seemed strong enough. Kaze, although they all seemed to have just met her, also looked able to hold her own. And though he wouldn't admit it aloud, Kuwabara was perfectly capable of handling himself so Hiei saw no reason to worry about the three. Unless, perhaps, he was worried about the Miko. Even so the tapping was annoying and if Inuyasha didn't cease, Hiei would surely make him!  
"Why are you so worried Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned while jumping onto said hanyou's head.  
"I am not worried brat," he growled.  
"Then why do you keep looking at the gate?"  
"If you want to be taken surprise by some villagers that decided they don't want youkai hanging around then be my guest!" With that he flung Shippo off of his head leaving either the ground or someone else to catch the poor Kitsune. Yusuke caught Shippo, the kit having been flung in his direction anyway, and set him down gently.  
'The guy needs a little something called 'Anger Management',' he thought sourly. He fought back a growl when he noticed that Inuyasha had returned to his annoying tapping. Miroku, who had been attempting to meditate, sighed. It seemed that finding his inner peace was not going to happen today.  
"Inuyasha," he said.  
"What?" was the ground out reply.  
"Are you concerned about them being in there?"  
"No," he replied shortly.  
"Are you worried about lady Kagome perhaps?"  
"No."  
"Then stopping your finger tapping would be most reasonable now wouldn't it?" The look sent his way would have frozen fire, but Inuyasha ceased his nervous tapping none the less. Kirara let out a small growl, the fur on her back standing on end. Before anyone knew what was going on she and Puu both grew to their larger sizes. The group immediately stood up grabbing their respective weapons if they could. Yusuke went to Puu's side wondering what had riled up the large spirit beast.  
"What's going on buddy?" he questioned while looking around. Kirara continued to growl, her head swiveling from side to side. Inuyasha tested the air before an annoyed expression crossed his face.  
"Feh, they are riled up 'bout nothing, the bird and Kirara must be mistaken." he grumbling before sheathing the Tetsuiga and plopping down on the ground. Puu ruffled his feathers and gave, what could have been, a snort obviously offended.  
"What did you smell Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, still by Kirara's side.   
"Just a bear, snake, and crow. Nothing out of the ordinary." Neither Kirara nor Puu relaxed when the others did.  
"Maybe they sense something we do not," Kurama suggested.  
"What can they sense that we can't?" Inuyasha huffed not wanting to hear it.   
"Remember Inuyasha, Kirara's mind works in ways we can not comprehend. Also Puu is not an ordinary animal, as Yusuke had said he's a Spirit Beast, of which we know nothing about so Kurama's suggestion could be plausible," Miroku said.  
"If you want to go on some false sense then go ahead, I'm not getting into it!"   
"He's so stubborn," Shippo sighed while shaking his head. Kirara and Puu suddenly took off without warning. Shippo, who was holding onto Kirara's fur for dear life, cried out in surprise.   
"Stay if you will, but I am going to see what has got them so riled up," Miroku said before running after Kirara.  
"What ever," Inuyasha grunted, but his reply fell on deaf ears for he was alone in the clearing.  
After reaching the back wall of the village the two finally came to a halt. Shippo let out a breath of relief that Kirara had finally stopped her fast pace. He looked up, but suddenly wished he hadn't.  
"Lookie here, it seems that these two animals had sensed us for what we are," a deep voice chuckled.  
"Hm, they'd make nice petsss on the black market perhapsss," a voice hissed. Shippo found himself being lifted by the back of his shirt, he let out a terrified scream which was quickly silenced by a large hand.  
"What do we do with the kid?" a third voice spoke up. A thick green vine wound around his arm.  
"How about letting him go?" came the suggestion before the bear Youkai's arm was ripped from his socket. Once the arm fell to the ground Shippo scampered to the others. Before them stood a bear, crow, and snake youkai.  
"What do you fools want?" the crow snapped. "We are rather busy if you don't mind!"  
"What business do you have here?" Miroku asked.  
"We have business inside of the village so scram!" the bear growled.  
"They must be the ones that have been attacking the village," Hiei stated.  
"I am afraid we can't let you do that!" Miroku narrowed his eyes preparing for the battle that was sure to come.  
"Fine then, we'll go through you!" The crow cried out before taking to the air. The bear grew twice his normal size and let out a battle cry, the snake, however, morphed into his animal form and slithered out of their sights. Kurama's whip lashed out at the bear drawing blood from his left forearm. He growled and swiped his back leg out at the Kitsune who leapt over it giving the crow an opportunity to land an attack with his talon-like feet. Before Hiei could strike the crow was back up in the air laughing. Crimson blood ran down Kurama's back, but he stood and acted as if it were nothing. Puu and Kirara took to the air themselves to attack the crow while the others dealt with the over grown bear. Their tactic was basically fool proof, the bear would attack from the ground whilst the crow attack from the air giving the person on the ground a disadvantage. Miroku ran behind the bear and prepared one of his sacred sutras, Yusuke noticed this and decided to distract the large bear. How? By insulting him of course! Miroku shook his head making a mental note to repay the Toushin for his brave, yet stupid, distraction. The bear roared in pain when the sutra came in contact with his body, he kicked Miroku in the gut sending him flying into a tree. Shippo growled and pulled out a small top before throwing it.  
"Spinning top!" he cried out. The top landed on the bears head before growing in size and spinning. By the time the top returned to normal size the bear was dazed and in a crater several feet down. The next thing he saw was a whip and katana headed his way. Kirara fell to the ground with a heavy thud, unconscious for the time being. The crow laughed and dodged Puu's talons. He dove towards the ground at the unconscious cat, but a punch was registered to the side of his head before he was able to get close. He did a few flips in the air before righting himself, beady black eyes locked onto Yusuke in annoyance.  
"Stay out of my way boy!" he growled before launching himself at him. Yusuke leapt to the side only for a large black wing to knock him face first on the ground. If one were to suddenly show up they would see Kurama and Hiei battling the bear youkai, Puu, Yusuke, and Shippo dealing with the crow, and Kirara and Miroku on the ground unconscious. The battle tipped in neither favor, both sides equally wounded.  
"Where's the damn snake?" Yusuke growled while aiming another punch at the elusive crow. This had everyone on edge, they had seen neither hide nor hair of the youkai since the start of the battle. Noticing Yusuke's distraction, the crow tried to land a cheap shot, but was deflected by Puu. He turned around and left three long gashes along the phoenix's under belly causing a loud screech to sound. Shippo pulled out a leaf and stuck it on his head.  
"Multiply!" About five copies appeared and began jumping around the crow. This was the scene Inuyasha stumbled upon, his hands already covered in blood.  
"What the hell is going on? Can't I leave you guys alone?" He cried out. A blue blast from Yusuke's finger tip blew the crow away disintegrating his wings.  
"Where have you been?" Shippo asked after the crow was certainly dead.  
"Dealing with a couple of youkai," was the heated answer. The bear youkai fell shortly after with a dull thud.  
"One of them wouldn't have happened to be a snake would it?" Yusuke asked.  
"No."  
"Figures," he muttered. The back wall suddenly blew out, with it came Sango. She laid among the rubble unconscious, it seemed that the snake had snuck inside.   
"You'll pay bastard!" They heard Kaze shout angrily. With Shippo and Puu staying behind to guard Kirara, Miroku, and Sango they ran into the village using the new exit that had just been made. It seemed that Kaze and Kuwabara were trying to lead the snake away from the village with little luck.  
"Can't do anything right," Inuyasha muttered before jumping on ahead. The snake, seeing that he was now way outnumbered and his comrades were nowhere in sight, morphed and attempted to escape. He didn't get very far when Inuyasha's heel came crashing down on his armor-less body. Kaze groaned in disgust. Inuyasha, Hiei, and Kaze sheathed their swords as Kurama retracted his rose whip and Kuwabara his spirit sword. Timidly, the villagers came out from hiding to survey the damage.  
"I thank you," the village leader bowed.  
"It was no problem," Kaze said as she and Kuwabara both bowed themselves. "And, as promised, I will be taking these shards as payment."  
"Thanks to you and your friends we are relieved of our threat. You all are welcome here any time!"  
"We must be off, may you and your village always be safe," Kaze said before turning and leaving the village where Kirara stood with both Sango and Miroku on her back still unconscious.   
"You guys did some real damage to these youkai," she commented after looking over each mangled body. "Did this one have wings?"  
"At one point," Yusuke replied.   
"Hm, it seems you four are strong…but I still have my doubts. I just hope that they," she motioned to the direction that Kirara, Inuyasha, and Shippo stood in also meaning the Kagome. "are making the correct decision."  
"Why do you care?" Hiei questioned. Kaze simply laughed.  
"I just do, you will know one day why….but that day is not today. Now, Inuyasha, I will take these shards with me. Kagome will surely be waiting for you on the path nearest the hot springs."  
"How would you know?" Kurama asked.  
"I have my ways fox boy, I have my ways," was her only answer before running off.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**All right, finally I am getting off of my lazy ass and updating! I had been gone for a week babysitting my little cuz and managed to write this along the way. All I know is I am NOT going to re-do this story again! After I finish this one I will move on to its sequel. Oi, it's harder than I thought to re-write. Ah well, as long as you all like it I'm not going to complain. I kindly thank all of my readers and reviewers please send any suggestions if you have them, review if you wish. It's nice to know what ya'll think! **

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi**


	9. A True Miko

**Chapter Nine**

**A True Miko**

As Kaze had said, Kagome was waiting for them near the path. She was sitting on a boulder, head up towards the sky, and her eyes closed. Her quiver and bow rested on the ground nearby. She opened her eyes and waved at them before sliding off the boulder and gathering her weapons. Her smile vanished when she saw the condition they were in.  
"What happened?" she asked as she looked each of them over making a mental list of the of the extent and seriousness of each wound.   
"Just some youkai," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome threw a glare in his direction, some of these wounds were serious! She unbuckled the brown satchel from her waist and took out a small jar. Inuyasha crinkled his nose and found refuge in a tree knowing which medicinal cream was in that jar. Shippo backed up thankful that he had managed to escape with only a few scratches before jumping into the tree with Inuyasha. Miroku helped Sango off of Kirara and sat down near by.  
"What's up with them?" Yusuke questioned. Sango chuckled a bit.  
"It's the cream, it doesn't have a pleasant odor, but to a youkai it must be worse."  
"That's an understatement!" Both Shippo and Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome worked on Sango first applying the cream, to which all youkai backed up considerably, then examined her wrist which seemed to be broken. Miroku took over from there and Kagome worked on each member in turn. Inuyasha refused to come down saying that he could heal himself. Needless to say, Yusuke's expression was the most comical when it came to the cream.   
"It's not funny," he grumbled when Kagome chuckled a bit.   
"I know," she said calmly. Finally she replaced the top and put it back in her satchel. "Inuyasha…"  
"Forget it, as I said I can heal myself!" he huffed. "Let's just get going." Kagome opened her mouth to protest, the others looked weary from battle, but was silenced by a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry," Kurama smiled gently. "A fight between you two would just be unneeded stress among everyone especially yourselves. Dusk is almost upon us, he himself will probably want to stop soon." Kagome nodded, although reluctantly. Kurama spoke the truth, there was no room for argument. Inuyasha took the lead in a random direction.  
"So far," Kagome paused to yawn. "there are no rumors of Shikon shards anywhere. At least not at the moment."  
"Which means Naraku must have the rest," Inuyasha confirmed.  
"Not necessarily, Kouga and Kohaku both have shards," Miroku reminded him.  
"Kaze also took a few back at the village from the youkai we fought," Kuwabara added.  
"See, Naraku doesn't have them all yet," Kagome smiled. She halted causing everyone else to stop as well.  
"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked.  
"Shikon shards….five of them! They are faint, very faint, but I can sense them."  
"Are they together?"  
"I'm not certain, they are in the same area…but all on one youkai? No, doubtful," Kagome shook her head.  
"Which direction?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I don't know, it's hard to discern," she replied with a sigh.  
"Great, how are we supposed to get them before Naraku if you can't even tell what direction the shards are in?" Inuyasha grumbled.  
"Well, I'm sorry that they're so far off!" Kagome huffed and turned her back.  
"If your powers were actually trained then we wouldn't have this problem!" Shippo winced, when Inuyasha should have just dropped it…he didn't. Hey, no one ever said he was smart. Kagome slowly turned around suddenly looking very calm.  
"Well, Inuyasha, I am sorry that my powers aren't up to your standards." She said his name in such a way that they expected something to freeze over or burn up.  
"You should spend less time at that 'school' you like so much and spend more time training your powers! Tch, a true Miko wouldn't let her priorities get so screwed up," he growled. Kagome's eyes instantly narrowed and her hands clenched into fists. She had been willing to let this argument slide by, but no he had to open his big mouth. She had been so kindly dragging him out of sight before sitting him so as to preserve his pride, but this was the last straw!  
"Inuyasha," she spat out his name venomously. His eyes widened knowing he was in for it now. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even Kirara shook their heads knowing that Inuyasha had done it now. He would deserve whatever he had coming. "OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI!" Birds flew out of their trees as Inuyasha slammed into the ground creating an Inuyasha sized crater that was a few feet deep. "I'm sorry I'm not a 'True Miko'," she whispered before running off in a random direction. Shippo glared at Inuyasha heatedly wondering how he could say something like that! He was about to go after the hurt Miko until he saw that someone else was already doing so. Inuyasha pried himself from the ground to see that they were setting up camp, a choice few sending him heated glares and the others simply ignoring him.  
"We're not stopping yet," he said.  
"Lady Kagome was hurt by your words Inuyasha, she went off on her own, but there will be no doubt that she will return here unless she chooses to go back to her time for a bit. Leave her be, far be it from me to drag her back here with you," Miroku said coldly. Inuyasha growled before leaping into a high tree opposite Hiei. "Where's the punk and the blue bird?" he questioned.   
"If, by saying 'punk', you mean Yusuke he went after Kagome and Puu went with him," Kurama replied coolly. "I do highly suggest you start using his correct name. If not for his sake, then your own well-being."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

After continuously running Kagome finally came to a stop near a river. She didn't know nor care how far she had run, just as long as Inuyasha didn't come after her she'd be fine. She kneeled down and looked at her reflection, if someone were to look at her they'd say she was a beautiful young woman. One suitable for staying at home with the children while her husband worked in the fields. She let out a choked sob before splashing at her reflection.  
"Who am I kidding, I'm just a girl playing pretend," she whispered. The water settled, but this time she wasn't the only one she saw there. She scrubbed furiously at her eyes trying to erase all traces that she had been crying. "How long have you been there?"  
"Not long," Yusuke replied coming to sit by her side. Puu perched on her shoulder and rubbed his cheek against hers earning a small smile.   
"Why are you here, I thought you were with the others."  
"I just wanted to make sure you were all right," he replied. He noticed she was staring at her reflection in the water. "What do you see?" Kagome looked at him wondering why in the world he asked her that question. She looked back at the water upon seeing that he really wanted her to answer.  
"I see a girl that is playing pretend, a girl that thinks she can be…something she's obviously not," she whispered brokenly. Puu let out a low trilling sound.   
"Wanna know what I see?"  
"A useless girl?" she mumbled.  
"No." Kagome looked over at him, if he didn't see the useless pretending girl….what did he see? "I see someone willing to risk her life for her friends, someone willing to become stronger. I see a fighter," he smiled. Kagome looked back into the water as if trying to see what he saw. "You think too little of yourself Kagome."  
"Puuuu!" It seemed that Puu agreed with Yusuke. Kagome sighed and shook her head.  
"But he is right, my powers aren't half of what they should be at my age. Most Miko's were able to fend off three lower class youkai on their own by now….I can't even handle two." Yusuke frowned, just what had caused her to think herself worthless? What could he possibly say? Puu lowered his head and the sounds that came from his mouth sounded foreign even to Yusuke and he had heard some pretty odd sounds in his life. Kagome closed her eyes and seemed almost at peace, her breathing had calmed greatly. Yusuke was sure he had heard a similar sound come from Puu before, but remembered that he had fallen asleep shortly after. When her breathing evened out Yusuke picked her up before she fell backwards. Yusuke felt something brush against his mind, he froze and looked around suddenly alert.  
'She will be asleep until morning, not even a thunderstorm raging above will wake her now.' As soon as the feeling had come it had left, the words leaving Yusuke puzzled. He shrugged it off thinking maybe Hiei had done it. Why he had, well he would just ask. He headed back in the same direction he had come from.   
A fire was roaring and a few of the group members were already asleep in random places. Kurama opened an eye before opening both and sitting up straighter.  
"She'll be okay," Yusuke said as he laid her near Shippo, who instantly curled up to her side. Yusuke settled beneath a tree and yawned. It had been a long eventful day, by the looks of it the day had taken its toll on everyone even Hiei. Kirara curled up near Sango keeping a watchful eye on Miroku, who was a little closer than necessary. Inuyasha and Hiei seemed perfectly comfortable in the large trees, how they found it comfortable no one knew. Kurama laid against a tree, it looked as if even the smallest of noise would wake the Kitsune. Puu curled up near Shippo and Kagome keeping an ever watchful eye over the pair while Inuyasha kept a watchful eye on him. Inuyasha wondered why the hell the bird was acting like that around Kagome while Kurama just smiled knowingly. If the hanyou ever found out the reason behind Puu's behavior there would be quite a fight on their hands. When the fire was extinguished silence fell over the camp along with a sense of peace, for the night at least.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Two chapters in one day, that's pretty good if I do say so myself! Now, suggestions for the next chapter would be much appreciated since I have no clue what to do now. I know where I want to go; I just don't know how to get there. Well, please review it'd be awesome!**

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi**


	10. Planning

**Chapter Ten**

**Planning**

Morning came quicker than some would have liked. The rays of the morning sun peered down on them through the leaves of the trees. The normal activity was happening among the group as they prepared to leave. Kagome said not a word all morning, but seemed to be in a bit of a lighter mood than the night before. Although the tension between Kagome and Inuyasha was so thick one could cut it with a knife. Kagome took it upon herself to check on everyone's wounds and re-bandage them. Inuyasha stayed a good distance away from her; every time he got close one could almost feel the heat radiating from her.  
"Come on, let's get going," Inuyasha called to the others. Kirara trotted next to Sango with Miroku on the other side. Shippo walked next to Kurama asking him a few questions about fox magic trying to figure out how to manipulate fire to use as a weapon and not just a trick. Hiei took up the rear while Inuyasha led the group from the front. Kagome had tried to take up the rear, but with her mind elsewhere she wouldn't be able to sense coming danger so Hiei didn't let her. Puu, strangely, wasn't perched on Yusuke's shoulder or flying beside him. He was near Kagome if not on her shoulder, then next to her in the air. She didn't question why the spirit beast seemed intent on being around her, truthfully his presence calmed her down and kept her from closing up completely. Kagome was frustrated that she couldn't tell which direction the shards, she so faintly sensed, were. It was at the back of her mind, teasing…taunting her! It was driving her insane!  
'I wonder if he even knows where he's going,' she couldn't help but think. They had no leads, no rumors, and he hadn't been on Naraku's trail for a couple of months now! So where did he think he was going? She sighed and looked up at the sky, wrapping her arms around herself when a particularly chill wind blew past them. Sango came to walk next to Kagome noticing her distress.

"Are you all right Kagome?" she questioned.

"Yes," Kagome replied with a small smile. Sango did not miss the look that her friend sent Inuyasha's way.

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing of importance," Kagome shook her head. "He's just touchy because the new moon is tonight." Kagome lowered her voice to a whisper by the last part. Sango nodded in understanding. The hanyou always was touchy around the time of the new moon; it was the time that he turned human for the night. If they were attacked then the tetsiuga would be of no use, added to that he obviously did not want the newcomers to know his secret. Both girls lapsed into silence thinking along the same lines.

"Maybe we can find a village, or an abandoned hut that Inuyasha can reside within until sunrise," Sango suggested. Kagome agreed, but if they could not then the hanyou would just have to deal with four more knowing his secret.

Up ahead Inuyasha silently grumbled to himself. Taking in four new members only disrupted the rhythm of things. Everything had been just fine until that punk had fallen into the well! How the hell could he pass through in the first place? Only Kagome and himself should be able to pass through! They didn't even have sacred shards on their person so it made even less sense than before. Knowing that the new moon was tonight only angered him further. He hated the new moon for he turned into a human for the night. His human side was a weakness in him and he hated feeling weak. Sure, before it began to be of little matter as he became friends with the others. Although once four more members were added to the group his defenses were put back into place stronger than before. It was only on a trial basis that they were there, but if Kagome had her way they wouldn't be going anywhere for a long while.

"Any clue to where we are heading Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired. The hanyou in question was silent for many moments before answering.

"No." It was an answer that Miroku had long expected.

"Well then, to get a lead we must find rumors. To do that we find a village!" the monk said with a grin. Inuyasha glanced at him sideways.

"Are you sure that's not the only reason you're suggesting it?"

"Why, Inuyasha, are you suggesting that my intentions are un-pure?" Miroku gasped and placed a hand on his chest.

"Of course you dirty letch!" the hanyou snapped.

"Well since you think so I will just keep my reasoning to myself," he sighed. Inuyasha's right ear perked in his direction.

"What other reasoning?"

"Oh, just the fact that being at a village when night falls means that there would be huts to stay within."

"Fine, when we come across a village we'll stay until morning," Inuyasha gave in.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Unbeknownst to the group, two youkai were observing them from afar. One more interested than the other. The room was only illuminated by the light that came from a single candle and the glowing mirror from which the youkai were able to watch the shard hunters. The female lounged on a couch looking very uninterested by what the mirror showed. Her name, Shisma, the blood of the Snow Leopard coursed through her veins. Snowy white cat ears twitched upon a mane of ice blue, almost white, hair. Crystalline blue orbs looked at the mirror through half shut lids. A dark blue marking on her right cheek came from just below her ear and curved up to the corner of her eye. The same was on the left side of her face. Curled around her right, leopard-like leg was a white, blue trimmed tail. She wore a simple white kimono with an ice blue obi. She fiddled with a crescent moon shaped object tapping it lightly with her deadly claws. Her element, snow and ice, gave her a deadly edge.

Not nearly as deadly, however, as the male standing before the mirror. This man simply by the name Dark, coming from Shadow wolf decent. His raven locks were pulled into a high pony tail still coming to rest at mid-back, tied with a dark brown leather strip. His violet eyes shone gold in the dark room like a cats. His ears were pointed, coming up to his forehead. Over his right eye was a scar that looked ages old. He wore simple black hakama tied with a dark brown sash leaving his chest bare save for the red pendant he wore around his neck. All in all he looked rather normal, save for his ears. His element was best suited for the shadows, not only that, but he was also a magic handler.

With a wave of his hand the mirror reflected nothing but the room and its occupants.

"They failed," Dark spat.

"Obviously, what did you expect from weaklings like that anyway? The snake was a bloody coward once his friends were destroyed. If the hanyou hadn't killed him, I would have done so myself," Shisma growled. "Besides, the girl wasn't there. What would have been the point?"

"To have less enemies in the way," he replied shortly.

"Of course, you have a point…..as always."

"Is that a problem?" he quirked an eyebrow, his violet orbs turned to her form.

"No, but don't get cocky. The group is obviously one not to be underestimated, especially the half-breeds."

"Why do you mention them?"

"Because, for a half-breed to have lived to their ages is an accomplishment. They obviously have power to have survived," she pointed out. Dark simply chuckled as if he found this amusing.

"Yes, you are right, but I am not worried about them. They are both brash and hot tempered. If they are riled up enough it would be easy to strike them down when they're attacking blindly."

"The hybrid and kitsune, however, wouldn't be so easily riled." Dark made an impatient noise, was she going to point out everything? "The monk would be easier, except his wind tunnel…."

"All right, I get the point!" he growled in annoyance. Shisma smirked, but quieted nonetheless. "We will have to wait until the girl is on her own, then take her."

"Oh yes, that will be easy." her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Inuyasha never lets her out of his sight. On the rare occasion he does, that blue bird is always following her if the other half-breed isn't with her. There is always someone with her, I suppose they don't trust her out on her own."

"Well then," Dark tapped his chin with a clawed finger in thought. "We will wait until she leaves with Sango to bathe. The youkai slayer will be easier to take down, or at least knock out, than Inuyasha."

"Then we will find out if she is the right one," Shisma said while looking at the pendant around Dark's neck. "But what if she isn't the right one?"

"Simple, we kill her." His tone sounded as if he were talking about nothing more than the weather. Shisma then stood and put the object she had been previously fiddling with, within the inner folds of her kimono. "Don't let yourself be seen."

"Heh, you act as if I've never done this before," she laughed.

"With you, one can never know."

"Don't worry, I will return with the girl…or not at all," she said with determination clear in her voice. With that she turned and left the room, her white tail swaying behind her all the while.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tijiya: Hello everyone! I am terribly sorry that it's taken so long to update, I'm just trying to fix all the plot holes that the first one had. On top of that I had surgery done for my wisdom teeth and the medication I was on fogged my mind so I couldn't think clearly. Well, at least I finally have the next chapter up! Enjoy! I thank all the reviews I have gotten so far and would love for them to keep coming. Your comments and suggestions keep me going!**

**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Dark and Shisma (c) Tijiya**


	11. Kagome Kidnapped on the New Moon

**Chapter Eleven **

**Kagome Kidnapped on the New Moon **

It hadn't taken Miroku long to find an inn with an 'ominous demonic aura' around it, nor had it taken long to secure bedding for the night as well as a nice hot meal. Kurama was suspicious, having been a thief at one point as well as a con-artist himself. He doubted the Monk sensed anything besides a gullible innkeeper. Of course the Monk would put on an act if questioned, so he kept all comments to himself. The sun was half hidden behind the tall mountains; men struggled to finish their days work before the remaining sunlight vanished. Little kids ran around playing various games before they were called in for the night. Women sewed baskets and clothing, chatting amongst one another while watching their children play.

"Hm, it's actually kind of peaceful around here," Inuyasha commented from his spot on the soft grass.

"Yes, no one seems to be worried about youkai attacks. It's kind of nice to find a village that doesn't have to fear for their lives all the time," Sango agreed. She worked on polishing her Hirikotsu, keeping an eye on Miroku the whole time. He, however, was occupied with the beautiful women of the village. Sango looked away and began polishing her Hirikotsu harder than was necessary. Kagome wondered just how long it would be until the newly polished weapon would make contact with the poor Monk's head. Knowing Sango…not long. Shippo hummed a tuneless song as he lay on the grass on his stomach drawing whatever popped into his mind. He seemed absolutely oblivious to the world around him. Kirara and Puu lay nearby enjoying the remaining sunrays.

"You don't get peace like this often do you?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Not many do," Inuyasha grunted softly. "You just have to take advantage of the moment when it comes along." Kagome smiled softly as Inuyasha continued conversing with the orange haired teen. It was just a few hours ago that he was stewing over the fact that they were in the group and now he was having a small conversation with one of them. Light as it may be.

'He won't be this way long. Once we're traveling again he'll turn back to his grumpy old self. I'm surprised he still isn't since the new moon is tonight,' she thought. 'Oh well, I'll enjoy it while it lasts.' The hanyou could be as unpredictable as the weather. One never knew what he was going to do next. She had obviously been staring because said hanyou turned to look at her.

"What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing!" she quickly said. Inuyasha simply shrugged and turned away. Kagome decided that she rather liked Inuyasha's idea and decided to lie down herself. She shot right back up when landing on something hard, or rather a leg, causing a few to chuckle in amusement. "Sorry!" she apologized while turning around finding out that she had attempted to lie on Yusuke's leg, who had been on the verge of a catnap.

"No problem," he muttered obviously still halfway in dream land. Scooting over to the side, where there wasn't any appendages to fall on, she let herself fall backward onto the cool grass. No wonder Inuyasha loved to lie in the grass during the autumn months, the cold grass felt so good! Although it wouldn't be long before soft snow would begin to cover everything. She supposed in about a few weeks time, maybe less. With a groan she realized that traveling will be harder during that time. A loud 'thwack' made several heads turn in surprise. Both Kagome and Inuyasha shot up while Yusuke simply pushed himself up on his arms. Sango had finally lost it and thwacked Miroku on the head with her Hirikotsu. The girls he had been flirting with seemed absolutely appalled that Sango had done that.

"Is Master Monk all right?" One of them questioned.

"Don't worry," Sango seethed. "He'll be just fine." She then strapped the large weapon on her back and proceeded to drag the monk back to where the others were lounging.

"Remind me not to anger her," Kuwabara muttered to Shippo.

"Yeah, she can be scary!" Shippo nodded. "How she acts when dealing with Miroku reminds me of how Kagome acts when dealing with Inuyasha." This little fact confused Kuwabara. As far as he could tell, besides her outburst yesterday, she deals with him rather calmly. Unless he was missing something altogether.

"Humph, stupid monk," Inuyasha grunted. "He'll never learn."

"You're one to talk," Kagome muttered distractedly as she watched a couple of blue birds fly to their nest. One of the snowy white ears atop his head twitched in her direction.

"What was that?" Kagome simply smiled as Sango hid one of her own behind her hand. Deciding to let it drop, Inuyasha made himself comfortable on the ground once more. After a moment his right ear twitched when something grazed over it. A couple of moments later the same thing happened except with the left this time. A poorly muffled giggle reached his sensitive hearing. It was when something caused his ear to flick the fourth time that he said something.

"Who the hell is doing that?" He growled. Kagome hid her laugh behind her hands and shook her head violently. Sango was suddenly busy looking at something in the distance, but a shake of her head was still visible. His amber gaze moved among the entire group, a few of which obviously found this funny. Then his gaze landed on a bush with an amber tail. Reaching out a hand, Inuyasha grasped the tail and pulled Shippo out of the bush.

"Yes?" Shippo questioned innocently. The tell tale feather he had used to bother Inuyasha's ears with fell to the ground slowly. The small kitsune laughed nervously as Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. Surprisingly he simply dropped Shippo instead of connecting his fist with the kit's skull. Kagome smiled, maybe Inuyasha was maturing.

"Don't do it again," he warned before planting his foot atop Shippo's head. It seemed that maturity had just flown out the window.

**I.N.N.E.R.D.E.M.O.N.S **

Why her? Why the hell was she the one stuck waiting in the tree tops? Oh yes, because she could never disagree with Dark. It could be days before the Miko went off alone or whatnot! She had been waiting since they stopped at the village and now nightfall was quickly coming upon them.

'Maybe I'll rest for the night and see if I can get her alone in the morning,' she thought before making herself comfortable at the base of a large tree.

"Don't any of you get the idea to peak!" Shisma's right ear twitched in the direction the warning had come from.

"That goes double for you monk." Venom dripped heavily from Sango's voice.

"Don't worry, he won't get a chance," Inuyasha grumbled. "I'm taking him back to the village while you two bathe." No doubt it was also so he could hide out as his transformation took place and stay until sunrise.

"Hopefully they won't get any ideas," Sango grumbled.

"Besides Miroku…I doubt it," Kagome chuckled. "Besides, Inuyasha's taking him back to the village anyway."

"You never know." Shisma smirked, now was her chance! She slowly crept up behind the two chattering girls. All it took was one hard, precise strike to the back of the slayers head to knock her out cold.

"Sango!" Kagome cried out in surprise as she reached for an arrow in her quiver. Shisma grabbed her wrist and placed her hand over Kagome's mouth before she got the idea to scream. Kagome squirmed and kicked trying to break free of the leopards grasp. She felt a sharp pain at the back of her head before succumbing to the darkness.

**I.N.N.E.R.D.E.M.O.N.S**

**Yes, another chapter is up. Hopefuly I will get the next chapter out soon, that is if they my muses work with me. Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! It means so much to me knowing that you guys like my story and take the time to let me know. **

**Disclaimer Corner**

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

Dark and Shisma (c) Tijiya


	12. The Search Begins

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Search Begins**

She knew that if she forced her way into full consciousness her head would feel as if a Mac truck ran her over. On the other hand, if she didn't something bad could happen to her. If she remembered correctly, she had been kidnapped….again! Why was she the one always getting kidnapped? Did she have a sign on her back saying 'kidnap me' and didn't know it? Of course she didn't have a choice whether or not she regained consciousness, in-fact she knew she was waking up the moment she was able to string together a coherent thought. As expected, the back of her head throbbed, but not as bad as she had previously expected.

Kagome opened her eyes in order to take in her surroundings, which were rather bleak and unwelcoming. The walls were made from cold grey stones and a wooden door separated the small cell from the corridor which was most likely just as unwelcoming. She was hung from the wall by her wrists, her feet touched the floor. Her wrists hurt from the pressure placed on them from the tight shackles as she slumbered. Moonlight streamed in from a small window barely large enough to fit a fox through. She hung her head in despair as she remained silent in the cell.

'Good going Kagome, you got yourself kidnapped yet again. No wonder Inuyasha and the others are always looking at me every few minutes during a battle. They probably think I might get kidnapped again….I don't blame them,' she thought bitterly. What was it, the third…fourth time she'd been kidnapped? Was she really that weak?

It was a bit longer before she heard any sounds of any other life forms roaming around. She heard a large door, which she suspected led to the main house, open rather loudly. Her stomach leapt into her throat as she heard boot steps come closer to her cell door followed by soft clicking of, what could be claws, close behind. Sure enough, her cell door opened, rather creakily, to reveal a dark looking man.

"Ah, you're awake," he said rather pleasantly. Kagome didn't fall for his act, instead shooting him a rather icy glare.

"Who are you?" she asked sharply. She was so used to this by now that the line came out automatically.

"My name is Dark, of course there is no reason for you to remember that," he replied. His eyes roamed over her, although it felt as if he were looking straight into her soul. "Such a pure soul," he murmured. "You have done well yet again Shisma."

"Do you think she might be the one?"

"Possibly, of course there is only one way to find out." Kagome glared at the two hating the fact that they dismissed her presence and carried on their conversation as if she weren't there.

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh, I just need you for a little experiment," he replied with a twisted smirk. "There is a prophecy that I would very much like to be fulfilled. Of course finding those involved in said prophecy is very difficult, for all I know they could be dead or not even born. However, you seem to fit the description very well."

"A prophecy?" she whispered to herself. "Of what sort?" She spoke louder.

"You will find out, that is, if you are the one. If not, then there will be no reason to keep you around." Kagome flattened her back against the wall at his words. The worst thing about it all was she was powerless to stop him.

'Inuyasha, he…..' her hopeful thought went downhill then and there as she remembered something. '…won't come. If he did he would risk two enemies, who he doesn't even know, finding out his secret.' She dropped her head down in defeat. 'He's not coming for me this time…' she realized. Dark smiled as he saw her sudden self defeat, her spirit was crushed for the moment as far as he could tell. She had very little hope, perfect.

"Don't worry my dear," he spoke in a soft tone that made her cringe. "You won't have to worry about anything despite the outcome of this experiment. Either way, you won't worry anymore." Kagome lifted her gaze to him as he took off his red pendant. Tears lined her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She didn't struggle as he fastened the pendant around her neck. What could a little pendant possibly do? Blinding pain shot through her entire body that seemed to last hours. Scream after pained scream left her lips, each wave worse than the last. Neither Dark nor Shisma made to leave seeming to enjoy her pain. As the pain began to ebb away darkness began to fill her vision. Before she was fully consumed she allowed one last thought before succumbing.

'Inuyasha….'

**I.N.N.E.R.D.E.M.O.N.S**

Thirty minutes had passed before Sango regained consciousness. She was no longer near the hot springs; instead she had been placed on a futon in a hut. The back of her head throbbed painfully, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She knew the boys were on the other side of the room divider, she could hear them quietly talking. Inuyasha would be in a separate hut or tree most likely, anywhere that the others weren't. Kirara was curled up to her side purring contentedly now that her mistress was awake and all right. However, she noticed something missing. Kagome was not on the other futon nor was she in sight. Sango stood up, letting the blanket fall to the floor in a clump. She walked to the other side of the room; the boys fell quiet when they saw she was awake.

"Where's Kagome?" she asked, wanting to make certain that the Miko was okay.

"We were hoping you could tell us that Lady Sango," Miroku said quietly.

"Did you try finding her?"

"There had been a youkai in the area, Shippo and I attempted to track down it's scent. It led down along a path, but simply stopped. We could not find either the youkai's or Kagome's scent after that," Kurama sighed.

"So she's been kidnapped. Miroku, does Inuyasha know yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you to awaken before I attempted. You know how he would react, he would most likely go off and do something stupid," he replied. Sango silently agreed that Miroku had taken the best course of action. She beckoned Shippo over, who instantly complied.

"Stay here while Miroku and I got talk to Inuyasha. Make sure that no one follows okay?"

"Got it Sango, no one's leaving while I'm here!" his chest puffed up with pride knowing that Sango was trusting him with this. She smiled before strapping the Hirikotsu to her back and left the hut with Miroku.

**I.N.N.E.R.D.E.M.O.N.S**

It hadn't taken long to locate the hanyou, who was still stewing over the fact he was human for the night. He had settled himself at the base of a tree near the hut they were staying within.

"Staying out here by yourself might not be the best of idea's Inuyasha," Miroku said as they walked up to him. Inuyasha ignored the monk's comment.

"Shouldn't you two be asleep?" he asked. Well it was better not to dance around the subject, so Miroku decided to be blunt.

"Lady Kagome has been kidnapped." Sango and Miroku braced themselves for whatever Inuyasha's reaction would be.

"What?" he yelled. Inuyasha stood up and tied the Tetsiuga to his side. "That girl gets kidnapped more than anyone!" he grumbled. "Going to kill whoever…." His rant was cut short when he was stopped by Miroku's staff hitting him firmly on the head. "What the hell was that for monk?" he growled.

"Going in your state would be of no help to Kagome. The Tetsiuga is useless not to mention the fact you are reduced to simply your fists. Also, would you risk two new enemies finding out about your secret? We do not know their motives; if they are after you then this would only give them the upper hand. Do not be a fool Inuyasha," Miroku scolded.

"So you told me this only so I could find out I can't do a damn thing about it?" his voice was steadily rising.

"We told you so you would know, I doubt you wanted to be in the dark about this," Sango said calmly. "We'll take care of finding her; you and Miroku can join us if we still haven't found her by sunrise."

"Wait, me?" Miroku said in surprise.

"Well, someone has to make sure Inuyasha stays here. I think you'd be the better choice, I doubt he'd want one of the others finding out about this." Miroku sighed, but complied in the end.

**I.N.N.E.R.D.E.M.O.N.S**

Shippo was relieved when Sango came back to the hut. He figured that Inuyasha and Miroku would be staying there while the rest of them went to look, but that was only a guess mind you.

"Are we going to find Kagome?" Shippo asked hopefully.

"Yes, the sooner we start looking, the better. We don't know who's taken her so that makes the situation all the worse," she said from behind the screen where she was changing into her youkai exterminator outfit.

"But we don't even have a clue where she could be," Kuwabara pointed out.

"You do have a point there, but not entirely true. Kurama, you said that you and Shippo had found a trail that ended right?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Well then, we will go to the point where the trail stops. After that we will split up and search from there," she said.

"Inuyasha and Miroku are not coming?" Kurama asked when he failed to see them.

"Inuyasha is not feeling well; Miroku is staying behind with him to make sure he doesn't get any worse. They will join us when he's feeling better," she replied easily. No further questions were asked as they prepared to search for their missing friend. Sango, Kuwabara, and Shippo rode upon Kirara's back while Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei rode upon Puu's. It didn't take long before Shippo pointed out the area in which he and Kurama had been forced to stop their search. Both descended towards the ground so the others could begin the search. Sango, Kirara, and Hiei went straight ahead. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Puu took the left path while Kurama and Shippo went to the right. With all odds against them, they began the search in hopes that one of them would find something before it was too late.

**I.N.N.E.R.D.E.M.O.N.S**

**Tijiya: This chapter came rather quickly if I do say so myself, I am rather happy with how it turned out. The plot thickens as they search for Kagome, but finding her will be more difficult than proved I suppose. Thanks to all of my reviewers, you have made me very happy. I do love review because it lets me know how I'm doing and how much you like my story. Reviews are loved, suggestions are welcomed. I love hearing from you all.**

**Disclaimer Corner**

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Dark and Shisma © Tijiya**


	13. Unexpected Inturruptions

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Unexpected Interruptions**

Shippo trudged wearily behind Kurama, trying to keep all senses open. His normally perky tail hung to the ground, his pointed ears drooped, his eyes threatened to stay closed each time he blinked. Despite how tired the young kit was, he continued on wanting to be of help in finding Kagome. He was surprised when a pair of arms scooped him up, saving him from what could have been a nasty fall down a steep hill. Kurama glanced at the kit in his arms. Shippo was too tired to protest and insist he help find the trail, instead almost falling asleep the moment he was lifted up. Kurama had no qualms about carrying him; he could go on longer than Shippo. After all, Shippo was still a kit and needed sleep. He soon heard Shippo's even breathing signaling that he had indeed fallen asleep.

'_Let me take over red, you need sleep as much as the kit,'_ Youko insisted. Kurama, however, was hesitant. He heard Youko sigh exasperatedly knowing just what Kurama was thinking. _'I was not born during this time period. The Makai barrier had already been placed by the time I was born. I may be old, but I'm not that old.' _He let Kurama protest no further and easily gained control over the weary teenager.

Had anyone been watching, it would seem that a bucket of bleach had been dumped over his head. Red hair became silver, his clothing replaced with Youko's preferred white garb. Large fox ears twitched atop his head and a tail swayed casually behind him. Golden eyes opened, taking in the sight for the first time outside of his confines in Kurama's mind. He shifted Shippo in his arms before continuing searching for anything that would lead him to Kagome or her captor.

When a twig snapped he halted, his ears swiveling in all directions trying to discern the direction the sound came from. He growled in annoyance, he didn't need this right now. When he was about to dart off, a leopard jumped in his path with a growl. Several others came out from hiding; he soon realized he was surrounded. It wouldn't have been much of a problem, had he not noticed their glowing white eyes and strange fur color.

'They are under control of a higher youkai,' he thought before expanding his youki in an attempt of locating the master. However, his attempts were in vain as he came up empty handed. Shifting Shippo so he held him in his left arm, he reached into his hair with every intent on slicing through the cats with his rose whip. His movements were quick and fluid, almost invisible to the untrained eye. Unfortunately, he quickly saw that each attack was avoided. His golden eyes narrowed as the cats moved back into formation without a single scratch. The largest cat, obviously a male, hunkered down. Youko readied himself for another round, in which he was certain he would not miss. Both moved at once, lunging at the other. They landed on opposite sides, but only one had been injured. A pained growl left his lips as he landed heavily on the ground. His white tunic became stained with blood from the gash on his left shoulder. The small kit in his arms began stirring due to all of the commotion. Youko saw the hungry look in the largest cats eyes, it was certain only one group would leave alive.

**I.N.N.E.R.D.E.M.O.N.S**

Sango looked down below where Hiei moved through the trees with practiced ease. He refused to ride upon Kirara's back with Sango before darting off leaving her to follow. She doubted he would care if she decided to suddenly turn in the opposite direction.

'So far no sign of anything out of the ordinary,' she thought with a small sigh. 'I hope one of the others is having better luck than us.' Kirara reared back, almost throwing Sango off, as a sudden blizzard hit them. The harsh winds bit at her exposed skin, the blizzard was so thick she could barely see. Kirara attempted to maneuver through the storm, but was forced to land. Because of the storm she ended up crashing through the tree tops and landing heavily on her feet. Sango slid off of her before she transformed into a smaller state and curled up in an attempt to escape the bitter cold. Sango picked her up and looked around for Hiei, which wouldn't be difficult. He would be a black spot on a sheet of white.

"Hiei!" she called out when she spotted the black spot trying to find her in the seemingly endless white snow. He landed in front of her, the snow now coming up to his knees. "There must be a youkai around," she said in a tight voice as the cold seeped through her outfit. Kirara made a small, unpleasant sound.

"We have to get to the end of the blizzard," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"This is a low class youkai we're dealing with; the span of the storm will only go so far." Sango nodded her understanding, but the question was how far the storm stretched out. She looked over at Hiei, his skin was a shade paler than normal.

'He may be able to tolerate the storm better than myself, but I fear that this being youkai made he may have just as much a chance as me.' Of course she would not say such aloud, he would deny it. There would be no point in starting a loosing argument. She adjusted the Hirikotsu against her back and tried to shelter Kirara from the storm as much as possible. Without any further delay they began walking in hopes of finding the edge of the storm, before they froze to death.

**I.N.N.E.R.D.E.M.O.N.S**

Yusuke stuffed his hands into his pockets as he and Kuwabara searched for any clue that would lead them to Kagome. Unfortunately they didn't know the area and were most likely lost, great. Puu flew overhead scanning the ground from above.

'Come on, give us a sign if we're close or…' Yusuke's thoughts stopped short as he quickly covered his nose. His expression adopted a rather comical look that had Kuwabara raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Urameshi?" he questioned.

"You can't smell that?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Smell what?"

'Sometimes being a youkai sucks,' Yusuke thought sourly. He couldn't locate where the putrid stench was coming from.

"So the little half breed can smell Kingmar!" A voice cackled. "Poor little half breed, he can not stand it, the effects spread throughout the half breeds senses, eyes, nose, ears! Slowly, but surely."

"Damn, this is perfect!" Yusuke growled as Kuwabara created his Spirit Sword.

"Too bad the human isn't affected." A greenish looking creature jumped out from behind the bushes.. Its ears were longer than the normal youkai's, protruding past his head. Its yellowish eyes glowed in the dark, his claws were at least an inch long. The creature lunged at the two, both dodging easily. Kingmar quickly turned around and faced the two, who were ready to attack. "Not so fast!" From its body a grayish type of smoke filled the area. The smoke stung their eyes and nose; they coughed as it entered their throats and made it difficult to breath. "The smoke stings them, blinds them, suffocates them," Kingmar cackled. "And now…" Yusuke could barely make out the glowing yellow eyes from the smoke. "…Kingmar shall devour them!"

**I.N.N.E.R.D.E.M.O.N.S**

"Hm, maybe I underestimated them," Dark said with a small grin. The mirror reflected different images at different intervals. "However, I think Kingmar is out of line." The mirror rippled before showing Shisma standing atop a rock formation, concentration deep within her eyes. "Shisma, once you are through over there I need you to kill Kingmar. I don't need them dead yet, they still have their uses to me." A simple nod was given before the mirror became dormant once again and the room was sent into its normal darkness. He walked over to Kagome, who was on the couch unconscious. "The time will be soon, dear priestess," she moaned in her sleep, her expression pained. "Don't worry; it won't be I who will cause them pain. He didn't quite plan on them getting so close to his hideout, thus why he sent Shisma out to distract them. He didn't need his plans ruined, he had worked to hard. He wasn't planning on killing them either; he needed them alive for this to work. There was one thing he needed from one of them, but it would take a while to figure out whom to take it from. "It's surprising that other half breed and Monk isn't among the search," he mused. "Ah well, the less to deal with the better. I hope you have a good sleep priestess, for it will be the last good memory you will have for a while," he chuckled.

The Mirror surface rippled to life before showing different scenes, Dark turned around, his smirk vanished.

"Impossible!" he growled as he chucked a glass object at the wall that shattered upon impact.

**I.N.N.E.R.D.E.M.O.N.S**

'We don't have time for this!' Yusuke thought irritably. He forced his coughing down to an absolute minimum, which was next to impossible because of the fog entering his body through any means possible. He would have told Kuwabara to do the same, but if he tried to talk he was certain he'd end up with a mouthful of the fog. He closed his eyes and forced himself to concentrate, something Genkai spent six months trying to beat into his head.

'Come on Kuwabara,' he thought. He didn't have to worry for Kuwabara was way ahead of him. Kingmar stopped for a moment to give a look of confusion, his prey was acting very tame for some reason. Oh well, he was taught to turn an opportunity down. In a split second he became a simple blur tearing at their skin, tearing pieces of their clothes in the process. He grinned as their stances weakened, now that they had bleeding wounds the fog was able to enter painfully.

"Foolish boys Kingmar sees, but complain he not!"

'Does this guy ever shut up?' Kuwabara thought, the imp was so annoying. He looked over to Yusuke, whose eyes were also open by now. He could see the tip of Yusuke's index finger glowing, although the normal force that was behind it was absent. It had the power of a firefly, not enough to do damage. The imp ran another round around them, causing more bleeding wounds so as to weaken them further. When Kingmar stopped in order to prepare for his next round, Yusuke turned around, his finger pointed in his direction and let go of the blast that had been accumulating. Kingmar laughed as he dodged the blast with ease.

"Only the power of a fly, even if Kingmar hadn't moved the blast wouldn't hurt! Stupid boy!" His laughing was cut short as he saw Kuwabara run towards him, his sword in hand. "How can he move?" Looking around he saw that the blast wasn't intended to blow his head off; instead it left a path so Kuwabara was able to deal the blow.

"How?" he muttered before the sword ran him through. The fog slowly disappeared from the clearing allowing fresh air to fill their lungs.

"Damn that guy had been getting on my nerves," Kuwabara stated as Yusuke nodded his agreement.

**I.N.N.E.R.D.E.M.O.N.S**

Shippo clung onto the older kitsune as he ducked under thick brush and tossed attack after attack in hopes of taking down the leader of the pack. He wasn't sure who this man was, but he had no other choice but to trust him else wise he want to be cat food; As the older kitsune had so kindly put it. He had managed to cut down a good amount of the leader's lackeys, but had earned a few wounds from the leader himself. He had tried to loose them by coaxing the foliage to grow thicker, but the leopards didn't seem fazed as they barreled through bushes and the like. Shippo yelped at one of the smaller leopards managed to snap at his tail and drag him down. Youko wasted no time in cutting down the cat that wanted to have Shippo as a snack. Shippo ran behind Youko's legs as he faced what remained of the pack. The plants thrived in this area, whereas they were mostly dead in the area they had been in before. Thus the reason why Youko had been running, he wanted an area where the foliage grew thick and strong yet left enough room to move. The leopards moved aside so the leader could face him one on one. Shippo moved back so as to give Youko enough room. The large cat snarled before charging, he wasn't able to get close as Youko snapped his whip in his direction. He tried charging the right side of the kitsune, but was rewarded with a cut along his right paw.

He moved back, a tan light surrounded him as parts of his body shifted, lengthened, and formed. Once the light had receded, a very leopard looking man stood before them. The face remained the same as before, animalistic as ever. His body was covered with the same brown/tan fur. His legs were shaped differently than humans, they were able to bend in a way that humans could not. His fingers were tipped with deadly looking claws; in his hands was a large spear that glowed at the tip.

Youko's eyes narrowed, the transformation wasn't natural. He wasn't given time to ponder it any longer as the leopard charged him, spear in hand. Youko leapt to the side in order to avoid it. Each blow with his rose whip was blocked by the spear; it was much stronger than it looked. The hilt was steel instead of wood; however it was enchanted to look as such.

Shippo could only watch as blow after blow was dealt, both sides gaining serious injuries.

'I have to do something!' he thought. The only question is what could he do? An idea formed in his mind, could it work? Only one way to find out. He closed his eyes and concentrated on bringing his energy to the palm of his hand. It grew warm as a blue fire lit up on his palm, he smiled triumphantly. Normally he could just use an illusion of fire; it didn't feel warm like this or anything. He turned to the fighting pair and took a deep breath. 'One shot!' he thought. The flames shot out from his palm to the man-cat, who yowled in pain as it came in contact with his skin. Youko took the opportunity to slice him clean in half before he had the chance to regain composure. As expected, once the leader was cut down the rest retreated. He went over to Shippo and lifted him up.

"I have to find Kurama!" he exclaimed as Youko began walking.

"When you wake you will be with him," Youko said calmly before lifting a white flower with purple tips up to Shippo's nose. His eyes opened and close drowsily before he finally drifted off to sleep.

**I.N.N.E.R.D.E.M.O.N.S**

Hiei stopped and looked back when he felt a sudden energy spike. His eyes narrowed, if his assumptions were correct, then whoever had formed this blizzard was there.

"Keep going straight, you'll reach the edge quicker," he stated.

"Where are you going?" Sango questioned.

"Just get going unless you want to freeze," he snapped before darting off. Sango glared at his retreating back, she considered following him, but Kirara was in no shape to stay out in this blizzard and neither was she.

Hiei kept silent as he came closer to the eye of the storm, it became harder to see the further in he got. The winds tore at his clothes and bit at his exposed skin.

"_Come back, I'm done with the girl. Take her back to the two that remained behind, don't let yourself be seen if you can help it." _He looked around, but couldn't see the source of the voice.

"What about Kingmar? You said he was out of line," Shisma said. All Hiei could see was her, no one else was around. So where was the voice coming from?

"_I underestimated them all; Kingmar is no longer a problem. Move quickly unless you want to be killed, the hybrid is behind you." _Shisma nodded and lowered her arms causing the blizzard to die down.

"Sorry, I have no time to play today," she said before running off. Hiei growled and drew his sword before rushing after her; he wasn't going to let her run off. "Didn't I just tell you," she growled impatiently before turning around and pulling out her strange shaped weapon. "I have no time to deal with you!" A shower of icicles came rushing at him, tearing skin any time they came in contact with him. This gave her the opportunity she needed to get away.

**I.N.N.E.R.D.E.M.O.N.S**

"Inuyasha, I will tie you to a tree if I must," Miroku warned. Ever since the others had left to search for Kagome, Inuyasha hadn't settled down. If he wasn't up and pacing he was fidgeting.

"I should be out there looking for her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"In this state you would be of little help," Miroku reasoned. Inuyasha simply shot him an icy glare.

"Don't worry Inuyasha; I'm certain they'll bring her back safe and sound."

"I ain't…" Miroku shot him a knowing look forcing him to swallow his words. Of course he was worried! He didn't know where she was, what was happening to her, or if she was even still alive! Miroku wasn't going to let him deny it. Inuyasha plopped down on the floor, looking at the screen of the hut wishing Kagome would suddenly walk through it.

'Inuyasha,' Miroku thought. 'I hope you sort out your feelings for Lady Kikyo and Lady Kagome before you loose Kagome for good.' Miroku knew that Inuyasha had mixed feelings and didn't know which female to choose, but if he waited any longer Kagome might choose to give her heart to another. She may already have her sights set on another and they would be none the wiser. They weren't sure of what she did back in her strange era; she could have a betrothed for all they knew.

The others had been gone for a while now; sunrise was only a few hours away. Miroku was strongly considering just thwacking Inuyasha over the head hard enough to send him to dream land. He froze when he sensed a strong youkai energy come towards the village before quickly vanishing. He knew Inuyasha had felt it too since he had rushed outside despite still being human. When Miroku ran after him he was surprised to see Kagome in the hanyou's arms.

**I.N.N.E.R.D.E.M.O.N.S**

**Tijiya: Kagome is found, but certainly there must be something wrong. What will happen now? Well, you'll just have to wait! I thank all of my reviewers who have supported me thus far! Thanks for continuing to read my story.**

**Comments are luffed to death!**

**Disclaimer Corner**

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Dark and Shisma © Tijiya**


End file.
